Revival of the Platypus
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Perry the Platypus has hid in the mountains away from China. But now that Doofus Kahn has threaten the Try Province Area again he, and some new young warriors, have to bring him to fall. Can Perry return to his normal warrior life, and re-connect with his son from Kiki?
1. Chapter 1 The Revival of the Platypus

Chapter 01 The Revival of the Platypus

Quanktumspirit: "After a group of kids request the aid of the reclusive Master Perry, he's forced to come out of his hiding place to assist them in defeating Doofus Khan. Now, he has to face the decision that he made several years ago and what it did to his true love."

* * *

The sky was as red blood as the dawn broke. I stepped out onto a ledge over-looking the alley below the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness. What a name.

In my left hand, I held a spool of white string. In my right; a rectangular kite. It was tan with a koi fish painted into the fabric. I wore a red monk's robe with simple sandals. About now, the peasants in the Tri-Province Area would be rising from a short night of rest to begin their daily routines. Those up in the palace would be busying themselves with whatever missions were today. I sat down and let my kite lose into the wind.

It had been a long time since I'd left civilization to lead a contemplative life up here. I'd decided that a reclusive, lonely life would be far better than having to face each day without Kiki... or Xing... but they were long since dead. My nemesis, the unfortunately named Doofus Khan, had killed them before I'd gotten a chance to save them. I shook my head and took a deep breath; thinking about it only made it hurt more.

I watched the kite as it bobbed about in the wind. Today was warm. I had a feeling that it would pass without any rain or hail. It was a gut feeling, really. But I was usually right about that. My instinct had never failed me; it had been a key reason for my success as a Master of the Hu Ju, a group of warriors that were sworn to protect the Tri-Province Area under the command of General Carl and his overseer, the Regent Monogram. I had been third in command for a while before I just up and left. It made me wonder who had taken my place.

Again I shook my head. Thinking about the past only stung more. I was up here to be alone and away from it all. The only company I truly have was Adoy. That little green man from another planet had left me an entire spaceship to reach him, if there ever was a need, that is. I hadn't had much need as of late.

The string pulled taught a little. I tugged at it a little and let more string loos from the spool. My kite floated out a little further. That was I willed my uneasy spirit to be. As free of worry as the kite in the wind.

If my counting was right, today there would be a celebration in the Tri-Province Area. A parade would take place. It was something that happened every year. A royal would come through every town, province, and city. I'd never understood why. Perhaps it had already happened. Or was happening as I sat here. I closed my eyes and tried to picture the celebration going on. It had been years since I'd been anywhere close to another living soul.

For hours all I did was watch the kite as it bobbed in the wind. There wasn't much else I could do. I thought. More so contemplated. When one put his mind to it, there were numerous things to ponder; the only trouble with simply thinking is that it was often boring. I found myself occasionally craving social interaction. But I'd given that up when I'd left a note further down the mountain declaring my permanent solitude.

What I didn't expect was that it would be forcibly broken.

As I sat on my little ledge, a large foot of some sort suddenly landed beside me. I blinked and watched as a mechanical jiao appeared from below the ledge. Inside were four boys, not looking to be much older than twelve. One boy with a triangular head stepped out first. I stood up, hitching the spool in the ground to keep my kite from flying off, and walked over to him as well. I was tempted to let him know that he wasn't welcome. But something appeared... earnest about him.

"Master Perry," the boy said.

He pressed his hands together and bowed in respect. I did the same. "This is a great honour."

"Wow. I can't believe he's a platypus..." one boy in the jiao whispered to another.

A second boy with green hair walked up behind the first. The boy being whispered to gave the whisperer an incredulous look.

"Phineas pulls a mechanical jiao with mechanical feet out of his backpack and _that_ is what bugs you?" the other boy responded.

The boys in front of me ignored them; it must have been normal for the other two to bicker like so.

"Master Perry!" the first boy said a second time. "Doofus Khan has kidnapped the Princess and only you can save her!"

What a bold statement. I'd never met this boy before; in fact, he was probably younger than the time I'd spent up here in my lonesome. He seemed so sure that I was the answer to his problem. I shook my head and put my hands up. No. There was no need to verbalize it to him. The answer was no. I wasn't about to screw up saving someone's life again. The kid seemed a little confused at this. He frowned.

"You mean you won't?" he asked. "But why Master Perry? What made you give up the life of a warrior hero?"

Okay, so this kid was being a little intrusive. I was trying to remember any happy memories about my past life, with Kiki and Xing, and I couldn't come up with any apart from the time I left, not a good way to start my thoughts off.

"What's he doing?" the kid blinked.

I paid him no mind. The boy beside him decided to offer his own explanation. I was lost in thoughts about my family and how I'd failed them. What if I hadn't tested the bounds Dofus Khan had set? Would they still be with me together?

"That's a ripple dissolve," the other kid said. "He must be having a flashback."

Flashback indeed. What did the kid know about anything? He'd never been so stupid as to get someone he loved harmed and scared away from once own embrace, I'd bet on that. I've always been a good better. So it was safe to say that he didn't know anything. He was just a kid with some futile mission.

"Does he know we can't see it?" the first kid frowned. "Should we give him some privacy? I don't know the protocol for flashbacks."

I brought my attention back to the surface and blinked at them. Why were they even still here? I'd just blatantly refused to save their Princess. Couldn't they just leave already? I was of no use to them if I wouldn't come with them or answer their plea for help. Yes, I suppose it would be a rude excuse, but if lives could be spared of infinitesimal mistakes, then rude I would have to be.

"Is he back?" the first kid glanced at me, then looks at the second. "He's back."

I blinked. _Leave me be,_ I thought. _Leave me to my misery._

"Well, judging by the time you spent staring off into space, I'm guessing something pretty bad. But someone has to rescue the Princess, if you won't come with us at least you can train us to do it ourselves."

Who did they think I was, Li Shang from the famous Disney movie Mulan? I was tempted to send them right back down the mountain. They'd climbed up here and they could climb right back down and leave me be.

But the sincerity with which this kid expressed himself tugged a little at my stone cold heart. It was the same sincerity I'd expressed many years ago with General Carl and the Regent Monogram- the undying desire to prove one's self. Now, what he wanted to prove and to whom he wanted to prove himself to was none of my concern. Could I train four boys that had randomly shown up on my 'front doorstep?' I didn't doubt it. They hadn't once dubbed me a Master just because they felt pity for the poor peasant boy who'd lost his livelihood gambling and drinking.

I pressed my palms together and bowed. The kids didn't need any other proof. I was helping in the only way I would. That was enough for them. And it was certainly enough for a hasty musical montage.

Waving a hand, and still keeping my mouth shut, I brought them in front of a large temple that sat atop the mountain No one knew what for- it had been abandoned ever since I'd first climbed the mountain as a test given by General Carl during my training and probably much longer. They all looked around in wonder at the beautiful place I dwelled in.

"So, Master Perry, what will you be teaching us?" the first kid questioned.

"Just listen to the song," I told them, giving in.

Somewhere, and no, I won't tell you where music started to play.

 **Oh yeah!**

 **In other circumstances, you might fail,**

 **'Cause I know you don't have a beaver tail.**

 **You're not a platypus, but I'm gonna see you sweat...**

 **All: Milk!**

 **We're going to see how much you can take,**

 **I'm going to work you through your union break.**

 **You squeeze a silkworm, what you think you're gonna get?**

 **All: Silk!**

 **But I know a way we can make you a warrior, Even though now you're a wuss:**

 **It's the way of the Platypus!**

 **But that's just the general information. Here are some of the specific things you can look forward to in your workout!**

 **You'll wanna run up a ramp with two buckets of water,**

 **Swing over muck for some reason.**

 **At some point, you'll drop to your knees when it's raining And look up into the sky-y...**

 **You'll stand on a post with your arms out, Hey, these flowers are way out of season!**

 **You'll fly to a swamp planet, meet a little green man, And move big, heavy things with your mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ind...**

 **But I know a way we can make you a warrior, Even though now you're a wuss: It's the way of the Platypus! It's the way of the Platypus!**

The gang of kids were certainly happy to know that the musical workout would help them, so that's what we spent the day doing. I had to admit, for the most part, the kids were easy to teach. It made me reminisce back on the days when I was a kid training to be a warrior. Granted, I had never had the kinds of problems that Baljeet ended up having. The poor boy was clumsy and uncoordinated.

We stopped for a quick snack at about noontime. I only had some rice cakes that I'd made by myself and some peppers that I'd grown, but none of them really seemed to be bothered by that.

"I'm tired," Buford grumbled.

"You are tired?" Baljeet huffed with an insult. "I am tired of falling and tripping and being left behind all the time!"

"That's a personal problem, 'Jeet'," Buford snickered.

He grabbed another rice cake and munched on it. "But next time we get into trouble, don't dump the bucket of water we need to wash the wall with on my head. I don't think Master Perry was too happy with that."

I glanced at them on hearing my name. He was right about one thing- I wasn't too happy. But it couldn't technically be attributed to their water fight. Even if this was a way to help without having to show my face, the dread that they'd eventually need help that couldn't be offered from afar weighed on my heart a little.

What if Doofus Khan was too much for them? I might have been a great teacher, but if they had only been trained today, then who's to say that they wouldn't face defeat later?

"Master Perry?"

Blinking out of my thoughts, I looked over to see Phineas frowning at me. The others were still snacking, but this boy had broken away just to talk. Why me?

"Yes?" I waited.

"I've heard stories," he said slowly.

"Okay?" I frowned. This didn't seem to be going anywhere. "That's nice."

"They were the most glorious stories," he continued.

I did my best not to physically express how much I did not want to hear this.

"They were about the Masters of old. How they were fierce, brave warriors. How they battled against the biggest enemies China's ever seen and never gave up, even in defeat."

"Yeah," I said through clenched teeth. "What's your point, kid?"

"Were you one of those Masters?" he cocked his head in question.

I felt my heart skip a beat. It would have been the right thing to do, I suppose, to tell him that I wasn't. I'd failed a mission, let innocent people die, and then fled for fear of my own guilt. Those were not the actions of a hero, of a master.

"Does it matter what type of Master I was?" I said, trying not to let my feelings show through. Phineas shifted his feet a little and looked down.

"I suppose not," he hummed. "But... you don't reveal much."

"You're darn right I don't," I said hastily. I stood up and walked a few paces away from him. "You wouldn't either, kid."

Phineas didn't respond. He silently returned to his friends and finished up his snack. I watched them from where I was standing and gave them a few minutes. They kind of deserved a break. Being hard on them wouldn't necessarily make their progress any quicker. Once it seemed like they were done with eating, I came back over and gave them a quick look.

"Alright, back to work," I said.

We spent most of the afternoon training some more. Baljeet got increasingly less clumsy, but he did manage to sneeze during a quick lesson with Adoy... I'll just say that Adoy and I had to make sure everyone was still alive after we got the rock off of them.

He and Buford did get in trouble a second time, but I decided that a little 'wax on, wax off' would just end with a doused Buford again. I put them to work writing on some parchment what they did wrong ninety times or so. (Buford's calligraphy totally sucks, just to let you know). By the time the sun was starting to set in the west, we'd wrapped up the lessons and the kids were eager to be on their way.

I brought them back out to the ledge that they'd first arrived on. My kite was still bouncing on the wind. The setting sun looked very close to the rising one- blood red. Phineas walked over to his backpack and pulled out a jiao on a pogo stick (or something like that). I frowned. That kid was weirding me out.

Buford, Baljeet, and Ferb all got into the jiao and waited for Phineas. The boy looked at me with a sort of pleading look, but it definitely wasn't as desperate as his face from when we'd first met this morning. He took a breath before speaking.

"Are you sure you won't come with us, Master Perry?" he asked. "The kingdom really needs you back."

I looked out into the sunset and thought about it a little. Perhaps the Tri-Province Area did need me back. But that version of me was long gone. I resisted the urge to let tears slip out of my eyes. A platypus that couldn't save his own family certainly couldn't be trusted to save an entire civilization.

"He's doing it again," I heard Buford mumble.

Right, the rippling. I blinked to see that Phineas had climbed into the jiao and was getting ready to leave. Walking over to where I'd tied up my kite, I waited until the jiao started to bounce away into the sunset. The kids waved. I didn't wave back.

"Goodbye, Perry!" I heard them call.

I sat back down and untied my kite. It caught on the wind and flew a little higher. Tugging at the string, I made sure it was nice and loose for it to fly. Sighing, I watched it bob up and down for a second.

A hand appeared on the ledge and a girl with bright orange hair pulled herself over it. She had a mad look on her face. Wow, she looked like she'd had a rough day. Her hair was a mess, as were her clothes. I was mostly shocked that she'd climbed the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness without any tools. I looked straight at her. She glared at me.

"Where…are…they…?" she growled.

I stared back into the sunset. Oh, by now they'd be half-way to Doofus Khan's Multi-Level Yurt, I thought. Soon, they'll be battling the greatest terror they've ever known in hopes to save a princess that I didn't know existed. I might just have sent them to their doom. But it wasn't my decision, oh no. They made that decision all by themselves. Will they win? Will they lose? Oh, only time will tell. Maybe I should go and help them. No! That'd only end in tears! I mustn't!

"You know I can't see anything, right?" the girl frowned.

Darned rippling. I stood up and started to reel in my kite. Certainly, it was a mad streak, but those kids were going to end up killing themselves. How could I have been so stupid? If not to save the world, I had to go to save those poor kids from destroying themselves. I could never live with their blood on my hands as well.

"Hey, are you gonna answer my question?" the girl asked angrily. "I thought you were some reputable Master! You're supposed, to be honest, and tell me where my little brothers and their dorky friends went!"

"Sorry, kid, but I'm not about to let you go after them," I told her, running back up to my dwelling place.

I had to don my warrior gear. Today, I was going to do something for the first time in a long time. I pulled on my old suit and quickly snagged a wig out of the closet. I grabbed my kite and a staff and ran straight for the cliff. The girl issued a quick 'hey' to me.

"Hang on, Phineas and company- Master Perry's coming back!"

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	2. Chapter 2 The battle

Chapter 02 The battle

My kite quickly caught the wind and zipped off in the general direction of the Tri-Province Area. I knew I wasn't fast enough to catch the jiao-thing that Phineas had pulled out of his backpack, but if I knew one thing, it was that by the time the kids had escaped with the princess, Doofus Khan would have been in some kind of pursuit.

Sure enough, as I flew over the countryside, I noted several areas where buildings were blazing. Whatever the fiend had done this time, it couldn't have been good. I steered to follow the trail of burning yurts to find that I was several minutes behind. What I saw made my brain hurt- a giant terracotta warrior was fighting a giant rice paper and bamboo dragon. Quickly assessing who was my enemy and who was my friend, I angled my kite to land on the dragon.

"Gotcha!" I heard my old nemesis cackle.

The dragon held up a wind-up key as the terracotta warrior slumped over.

"He has the key to our defeat!" Baljeet cried.

Doofus Khan's cackle continued to echo from the head of the dragon.

"You make puns when the other guy is down, dumbbell!" Buford replied to his friend.

Doofus Khan made the dragon flick away the wind-up key.

"Aw, poor babies, feeling tired, huh?" Doofus Khan mocked.

The dragon picked up a yurt to its side and lifted it over the terracotta warrior's massive head.

"Allow me to put you to sleep!"

The kids all gasped in a union, and then I heard an unfamiliar female voice cry out with disgust, "Ew! Who puts armpit hair on a mechanical dragon?"

"Next time don't put your wind-up key in such an obvious place," the villain said snakily.

He sounded a little too confident on that statement. I looked at the dragon and decided there was only one place he could have possibly hidden his.

"I cleverly hid mine in a spot only an ancient warrior would dare to go."

Under the tongue. That was the only location he could have hidden it. I leaned forward a little to make the kite fall faster. He noticed me in an instant. It was just enough of an instant to cause a distraction that would allow me to get under the dragon's tongue without his interruption.

"No, Perry the platypus!" he cried.

When I got close enough, I pulled out my staff and slammed the dragon's nose so that the mouth would open by force. I landed on the jaw and rolled up the dragon's tongue.

"Hey, careful with the soft palette there!"

I chattered at the kids and motioned to the wind-up key.

"Ferb, the key!" Phineas cried.

The green-haired boy shot a grappling hook into the dragon's mouth and it snagged on the wind-up key. I watched as he yanked it away and the mouth came crashing down. Grasping the tongue, I used it as a rope of sorts to escape being crushed in its mechanical jaw.

"Well, I hope I didn't do any damage..." I sighed.

I turned to see what had become of the boys only to be unceremoniously crushed by Dofus Khan's contraption. The world faded to black. Perhaps my torment was over.

* * *

Still Perry's POV

To my great dismay, my eyes flitted open to reveal the interior of a place I hadn't set foot in years. I sat up and rubbed my aching head. The room I was in was completely empty. Not a soul was to be found. I'd been placed on a medical bench. Searching myself, I found that I hadn't been severely injured; a few scrapes and bruises were present on my limbs.

I slipped off of the bench and tested my balance. Deeming my balance good enough to leave without trouble, I brushed myself off and turned to the doors. I was stopped short by the silent presence of the superior I'd abandoned. Regent Monogram had his hands folded behind his back and a blank expression on his face.

"I don't suppose an explanation can make up for my absence," I said flatly.

"No, no it wouldn't," he shook his head.

I took one step forward, intending to leave, but looking upon his visage I knew I should stay put until he had what he wanted.

"The Tri-Province Area hasn't fared as well as I've hoped without your protection, Master Perry."

A response didn't come to me. I had it coming; it was to be expected. After all, I had been the greatest warrior in the region. They would see it as a blessing that I'd returned, and I awaited his request for me to return with dread. It wasn't in my intentions to resume my post. I just wanted to return to the mountain and await my death.

"We've been able to manage," he continued, noting that I wasn't going to give him any of my words. "It's been a rough number of years. We'd come to assume that you were dead."

Straightening, I swallowed and held my tongue. What could one say to that? He spoke as if I were still the answer to his problems. I would give him that I'd just assisted in the rescue of their princess and the foiling of Doofus Khan's master plan, but I still didn't agree that it qualified me as the one to regain the position I'd thrown away.

"I have a feeling you know what I want to ask you," he said, shifting his feet a little on the floor. I lowered my head and looked at my own sandals. "I also get the feeling that you'll turn me down. We know you left on the pretence that you'd made a mistake. To be honest, we weren't even sure why you thought what you did."

"What do you mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"You stated in a letter that you'd harmed your family," the Regent said slowly. I held up my hands and shook my head. He wasn't about to lecture me about the mistake. He stopped amidst the explanation and frowned.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I told him. "Just give me one good reason I should return to the job and you shouldn't train someone else."

"Because someone has to train someone else in order to free up the position," the Regent countered. He folded his arms and pulled himself up. I looked back up. "If you aren't willing to reclaim your position as the Master of the Tri-Province Area, then I ask that you at least stick around to train a new group of students and select one to replace you."

"You don't need me for that," I told him. "After all, you and Carl are responsible for my training. It's clear you don't need me to do that for you. What's the catch?"

"Catch? There is no catch," Monogram chuckled. He came over to me and smiled softly, I suppose to suggest that it wasn't because they couldn't train new recruits themselves, it was because they enjoyed my presence. "You position, Master Perry, is still intact. No one ever filled the place. Thus, being the only Master we've ever instated, you're obligated to assist General Carl in training these kids."

"And if I say no?" I set my jaw.

"I doubt you'll want to say no once you meet these kids," the Regent laughed a little. He turned and walked partly out of the door and glanced at me over his shoulder. I frowned deeper and followed behind him. He seemed smug.

"What makes you assume that I'm going to instantly have a heart to train these kids?" I questioned, subconsciously readjusting the wig I'd placed on my head. "Is it because I just decided to help those kids save your princess just to get them off of my back?"

"You didn't just follow them because you wanted them off your back," he returned with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps I went crazy for a moment and thought you guys needed me back," I sniffed.

"Perhaps you're more right in that than you think," Regent Monogram raised his unibrow.

He opened the door to the palace and I gazed out over the courtyard. To my right was the old house where we warriors had stayed. I assumed that was where we were headed now. The Regent stepped out onto the steps and led me in the yurt's direction.

"I just don't know, sir," I sighed. He placed his hands on the front door to the commons area of the warrior's home. We paused there. "I left this life because I screwed up. If I can't be the husband and father that I should have been, then how can I lead a group of kids to greatness? It doesn't seem right."

"You've made a lot of mistakes," the Regent pointed out. "You can't give up over one."

"I suppose," I shrugged.

He pushed open the door to the home and beckoned for me to follow him. He had no other words for me, and I wondered why. It wasn't until we turned the corner to head towards the kitchen that the puzzle was answered. My heart leapt into my mouth.

There, standing with the group of kids that had come to me for help with saving the princess, was a young male platypus. But he wasn't just a platypus. He had the ears of a fox and the tail of a fox. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Was it—no, no, it couldn't be! I backed into the wall and clasped one hand to my chest.

"Changed your mind yet?" Monogram smiled a little.

He took one more step into the kitchen and cleared his throat. The kids organized themselves into a line and all stood at attention. They pressed their hands together and bowed. "Good morning, recruits! I'm sorry that General Carl is running a little late. I have someone very special to introduce to you. This with me is Master Perry, the greatest master in all of China."

"It's an honour, Master!" the boys said in unison, bowing a second time. I bowed back to them.

"We have five recruits, just like in your day, Master Perry," the Regent said, waving over them. I looked them over. "We have Phineas and Ferb, from the Flynn-Fletcher family, Baljeet, of the Tjinder family, Buford, of the Van Stomm family, and Xing, of the Yazuishou family."

So it was truly my son, Xing, who was standing before me. He showed no recognition of my name, which meant that his mother had probably never told him about me. I straightened a little and started to pace in front of them.

"Yes, I'm acquainted with these fellows," I hummed. "They were the ones that requested my help in rescuing the princess. Impressive, might I say, that they could scale the Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness. 'Tis a feat previously only done by myself."

"Is that a challenge?" I heard Phineas ask. I gave him a look. "Master."

"What kind of backgrounds are we dealing with here, hmm?" I said, scrutinizing each of the kids. "Farmers? Nobles? Artisans? What mix do we have here?"

"Our parents are artisans," Phineas said, clearly unable to keep his mouth shut. "They're furniture artisans, to be specific. They prefer to sell antiquities though."

"My parents are Confucian scholars," Baljeet piped up.

"My parents are warriors," Buford grunted. "They've taught me well!"

"My mother is a peasant living in the city," Xing said, colouring a little. He seemed slightly embarrassed to have been the poorest of the recruits. I had to resist the urge to smile at him. "Nothing special."

"Nothing special?" I raised one brow and blinked at him. He cowered a little. "I'm the adopted son of rice farmers from Xihoudu. I was banished for being a public nuisance; namely for gambling, drinking, prostitution and disorderly conduct. If I, with my rather terrible reputation and lack of status, can become the greatest master in all of Zhongguo, then you, too, have that potential."

Xing looked somewhat shocked by my statement. He stared at me incredulously for a moment before remembering that he wasn't supposed to keep his gaze on me for so long. He bowed his head and stared at the floor to avoid awkwardness. I took a few steps back and stood beside the Regent again.

"It's not an easy road," I said, scanning them once more. "But in order to become the best, you have to work the hardest. You have to sacrifice your comfort to tone your body to fit the energy requirements. It takes muscle. It takes stamina. It takes balance. But it also takes something more than that."

"And what, Master Perry, would that be?" Baljeet asked, looking nervous about the list I'd made. He'd made progress, but fear still was written across his face.

"Heart," I said turning away from them all.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	3. Chapter 3 Training with the Master 01

Chapter 03 Training with Master Perry part 01

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And sorry guys but I had to change it. I want Perry's wife to live, and yet I claimed in this chapter she was dead. Sorry. :(."

* * *

Still Perry's POV

I walked with the kids through the temple where I had once trained in my youth and early adulthood. Everything had remained as I remembered it. All the rooms were shut off threw special keys only the individual trainers were permitted to use.

I held my key around my neck, I have my very own training room. As we reached my door, my mind almost started to cloud again, but as someone touched my shoulder I was snapped quickly back into reality.

I turned around fast and saw Phineas looking at me concerned. I breathed calmly and opened the door.

The kids followed me inside it. The entire training room was bitter cold, despite it being 30 degrees Celsius outside. I picked some huge sticks up and opened the 5 huge bay windows to bring some sunlight and warmth into the cold dusty room.

The kids blinked, I looked around my training room. There was so much dust everywhere you couldn't even make out my individual training projects.

I walked back out of the room, but before I left the kids I pointed at a bench. The kids blinked and sat one by one on it.

I shook my head, "Carry that bench into the centre of the room please guys, each of you, one behind the other, should do some hand bench press ups. For this move you have to stand equal to the bench and hold yourself up with your hands/arms, then move the arms up and down like press-ups."

Phineas blinked, but the kids nodded their heads, I performed the move first and the kids began with the training. Almost none of them could even get themselves up off the bench with their hands, but... they were getting slowly the hang of it.

I saw that Xing was the first to understand it, and with every move, he was getting better and better. My heart swelled with happiness watching my son train so strong to become just as good a warrior as I was.

I left the kids with the training and headed for my restroom.

As I was about to enter it I spotted a room across from mine open and a head poked out. I felt my heart froze in shock, the 'head' stared at me for a few seconds before the door closed off again quickly. And I heard several telephones in the individual rooms going off as well as quiet voices.

" _Yes guys, yes it's Master Perry. He's returned." The first voice spoke out._

" _What? I thought he fled to that mountain thingy, what is he doing back?" A second voice asked confused._

" _The Unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness guys, but if he's back something must have happened again to give him the courage to return."_ _A slightly lower voice spoke out._

" _Very true. We should all head to the training room and see what is going on." The first voice spoke again._

Then dead silence, I blinked and headed quickly back to the training room.

As I walked up to the children they all stopped their training and looked over at me confused.

"We are going to have some guests guy's." I just simply said and waited for the 3 voices to make an appearance.

A short while later the training room was opened, and my guess was confirmed. In came a Chihuahua wearing a red jojo and a black belt and, a Panda bear wearing a white jojo and a black belt, a white rabbit wearing a bright blue jojo with a black belt.

The kids all lined up and looked over at the individuals. My 'friends' blinked as they stared at me. I turned to the children in a bad mood.

"Kon'nichiwa Master Perry, welcome back. We've been expecting you. And I see you are back into training the next generation of Kung Fu masters." The Rabbit spoke up.

Phineas raised his hand, "Who are you all? We know about Master Perry, but you all?"

The Chihuahua smiled and bowed to the kids again, "Kon'nichiwa boy. My name is Senpai Pinky from the Qi wa wa family."

"Kon'nichiwa sons, my name is Yudansha Peter from the Xiongmao family." The panda explained and bowed as well.

"Kon'nichiwa kids, my name is Senpai Dennis from the Tuzi family." The rabbit explained.

"Kon'nichiwa masters. I'm Phineas, that is Ferb, my brother, from the Flynn-Fletcher family." Phineas introduced himself and his brother.

"I'm Baljeet from the Tjinder Family." Baljeet introduced himself and bowed to the masters.

"Buford from the Van Stomm family." Buford simply stated and nodded to the higher masters.

Xing looked at them a bit nervous, but bowed as well, "And I'm Xing from the Yazuishou family."

That shocked all the masters (-Perry) in the room, they blinked and scanned the young boy in front of them. Well... they could see the resemblance between Perry, but also his wife Kiki.

Pinky stared at Xing with wide eyes, "The... the Yazuishou family?"

"Isn't that-" Peter was about to say, but Dennis quickly covered his mouth shut.

Dennis knew this was a situation that couldn't be let out of controlee at this moment. He could see Perry was already looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here with his very own son.

"Not in front of the kids, and especially Master Perry! Do you want him to run again?" Dennis asked trying to look as calm as possible.

Xing blinked, he felt a stinging pain in his chest, whatever it had to do with his name, or the odd way he looked like he could see in all the Masters' eyes that they knew exactly about his routes, family, reputation etc. And that hurt him that they all knew about something he didn't know.

"Why is everyone acting like my family is the dirt of this world? Ok I am not as rich as the others, I never went to school, my mother is working 3 jobs to keep us afloat and I had to practically raise myself, I have no status as anything, why is everyone trying to look down upon it all the time? First Master Perry and now you all?" Xing asked as he was almost on the verge of tears.

Perry looked at his friends with pleading eyes, 'Don't tell him anything.'

His friends nodded their heads at him, they knew how to react in such a situation.

Pinky breathe in calmly, "We are sorry Xing Yazuishou... but... but no one can tell you, apart from the height of the master."

Perry raised a confused eyebrow, "excuse me Pinky? The height of the master? What does that now mean?"

His friends looked very uncomfortable and were worried they might let it slip that they knew about Xing's real parents and history. Dennis quickly knew what to do and looked at everyone again. They had to get away from the children as fast as possible.

"Guy's we have to get out of here before we say anything more. It was a pleasure meeting you all, we will re-meet again at tomorrows sunrise. Pinky Qi wa wa Peter Xiongmao, we have a guard duty to complete, goodbye." Dennis Tuzi said.

The 3 masters bowed one more time before they ran from the dojo. The kids just looked confused. Perry just shook his head and then walked with the kids and set them each a bedroom in the dojo up as well.

* * *

Outside in the middle of the night

Peter, Dennis and Pinky all jumped from one roof after the next. They were racing each other to the very edge of the Hu Ju kingdom and came to a stop as they took their post in one of the high watchtowers.

Dennis checked the coal, Peter made sure they still had some matches too light and Pinky was brewing for them a pot of hot tea and placed some treats out.

After a while the 3 friends sat down, staring at the round hob of coal, that could be lit by just the smallest of sparks. Until Pinky broke the silence, furiously.

"I can't believe Kiki Kancho Yazuishou. For over 10 years she never once told Osensei Perry Yazuishou that he was a father to a child. For 10 years she hid herself and that kid from the entire world, and now the child returns, without question? And doesn't know about his true father? That his dad is one of China, ah what the worlds best fighter, planner and so on? Why if that whore were here right now I'll rip her head off!" Pinky screamed mad.

Peter glared at Pinky and tried to calm himself down, "Senpai Pinky, calm the hell down. Cursing and screaming about the past won't make it any better. Kiki Kancho Yazuishou must have had her reason as to why she never told her son who his dad was. If I were in her shoes I would have done the same thing."

Dennis looked confused at Peter, "Hu? What do you mean?"

"Well, guys. Osensei Perry Yazuishou is the best warrior and fighter in all of China. If word had gone out that he has a son or any child then warriors from all over the world would have come to China to have Kiki Kancho Yazuishou and Xing Yazuishou murdered or assassinated. A second Master in the Kung Fu arts would make China stronger, but also strike fear in the enemies." Peter explained.

Pinky frowned, "Yes, but still Yudansha Peter, the kid should have known all along. What would he have done had he known Perry was his father? Run to the unclimbable Mountain of Unclimbableness, climbed it up and talk to his father? Not likely, plus not only didn't he know about who his father is but also where his father was hiding. The perfect cover."

"True to that. But Perry and his son are back now. Doesn't mean things are going to be any easier between father and son." Dennis said.

The others nodded, they quietly walked up and down their posts and scanned all of China and the surrounding Hun's states. For years they have been fighting the Huns, and still, they would not back down or away.

Neither the Chinese army or the Hun's army ever would admit defeat. And the last huge battle against Doofus Khan and Master Perry the Platypus has given the Chinese population more courage that they could drive the Huns out of their states.

And with a new master being trained by the greatest master they have ever known they were sure, that the Huns will finally leave, once and for all.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	4. Chapter 4 Training with the Master 02

Chapter 04 Training with Master Perry part 02

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."

* * *

Perry recovered from the shock overseeing his old friends again. He faced the students and all bowed down to him again.

Perry nodded his head and began with setting up the next training task, which was a stand about 20 feet in height and 10 cm in depth made out of solid wood.

"Kids, we will begin today with strength training." Master Perry said and walked up to a stand holding a bow and arrows.

He attached the arrow to the bow, aimed it towards the top of the pole and shot it off. The arrow struck the top pole and he set another set of jumpers up. As well as some mattresses underneath it in case anyone would fall off it.

He got two heavy round disk weights out and attached to it two leather bands.

"The aim of this task is to reach the arrow, pull it out and climb back down again using the two weights, they are represented threw strengths and characteristics. Some of you don't even seem strong enough to have your breakfast without your chewed bacon poking out of your stomach." Perry said glaring over at Baljeet.

Balljeet sighed, "Great, another task I will fail at."

The other students all nodded their heads, but they didn't seem too down that this task was basically impossible. Perry just shook his head and chuckled a bit.

"Not quite Baljeet, you may lack in strength, but for it, you have a lot of characteristics. Think about what I first said, and then use both to complete the task, ok we start with Phineas." Perry said and stood back presenting him with the weights.

Phineas walked up to the weights, picked them up with his hands, who clunked right back to the ground. He fastened the leather straps to his hands and dragged them over to the polls.

'It seems easy enough task, all I have to do is climb up this pole and reach the arrow.' Phineas thought.

"Ok begin," Perry said and turned a sand clock round.

Phineas jumped up, his hands caught hold of the pole, but the weights forced him back to the ground. Perry shook his head.

"Next, Ferb," Perry called out.

Phineas sighed and unstrapped himself from the handles. Ferb thanked his brother, fastened them to his own hands and looked at the pole himself. Somehow using the weights he had to get up the pole, he tried climbing up with his feet but also failed.

"Next Baljeet," Perry called out and shook his head disappointed.

Baljeet accepted the weights and scanned them, they were both heavy, everyone tried the normal climbing way, but failed. So what if... Baljeet swung the weights around and they caught each other. As Baljeet was sure they had a good hold of each other he leaned himself back and tried climbing up again.

Perry raised his head, ' This kid got the right way.'

He was about to smile, as halfway Baljeet's energy left him and he came crashing down again. Perry quickly caught Baljeet before he hit the ground because he was about 12 feet in the air. As Balljeet landed in Perry's arms he blinked, he carefully sat the child down and turned a small shade of pink.

"Ok Baljeet, you got the right way down. Just build upon the energy to get you all the way." Perry explained.

Baljeet smiled, "Ok Perry."

"Next Buford," Perry called out and the kids switched places.

Buford smirked, he has seen what the others were doing, and with Baljeet basically getting a praise over almost climbing up the poll, it means that's what he was supposed to be doing.

Buford was actually asked by Perry to use other weights because he was already incredibly strong through training with his family, so Buford had to carry close to 100 kg up the pole. Now the kid had nothing to brag about.

Perry smirked in secret to himself as he saw the kid crashing down also. Oh well, they will get there in the end. Like all great Masters will.

"Next Xing." Perry said handing his 'son' the lighter weights again.

Xing smiled, "I think I'm understanding it."

Xing swung the weights around and like a speedy monkey, climbed the entire poll up to the top. Perry felt his heart in his mouth as he watched his son. Not only did he reach the top, he pulled the arrow out and climbed back down again.

"Perfect Xing." Perry praised him and smiled.

The others nodded, Xing explained the way, then Perry had to shoot the arrow back up again and one by one all the students reached the top and retrieved the arrows one by one.

Perry nodded his head satisfactory, "The reason for this training is not only to build your strength up. But if you are in a fight against the Huns or any other enemy, then climb various polls up and collect any arrow or weapon you can find to help you defeat your enemy. As well as climbing up to the watching posts, who all don't have ladders but need to be reached through the disk way."

The kids all nodded their heads. They understood now the reason behind the arrow exercise. Arrows are actually very cheap and easy to make. But only a few selected arrows were very useful to fire and use in battle.

* * *

Back with the other Masters.

Pinky, Peter and Dennis all remained very quiet as they were scanning the Hun's state. After remaining at their posts for over 3 hours the next guards walked up to the hut and knocked on their door.

Peter opened it, a thin man with big legs, another man wearing a brown winters jacket as if they were walking into a snow blizzard and a young woman who was as thin as she is standing were next for guard duty.

"Hi Kane Daishu (Kane the Kangaroo), Edgar Maotouying (Edgar the Owl) and Lissy Xiyi (Lissy the Lizzard). Thanks for coming." Dennis smiled at their work colleges.

Kane Daishu, Edgar Maotouying and Lissy Xiyi were all also masters in the Kung Fu ways and black belt holders. In fact, there were hardly any workers at Master Monogram and Carl Karls regiment who didn't have a black belt.

Edgar looked at the hut, "Any troubles with the huns this evening?"

"Nothing so far Edgar," Peter said as the 3 friends were getting ready to leave.

Pinky chuckled a bit, "I think we will have more trouble back at the training grounds. Guys, did you 3 know that Perry has returned from the mountain and is now back living under MM's rule?"

"You got to be kidding." Lissy beamed, "The Perry? The greatest and wisest master of all the Try Province Area? The only Master of everyone who mastered every Kung Fu fighting move there could have ever existed and who has beaten Heinz up with that fantastic stone beast?"

"You got that right." Pinky beamed.

Kane beamed over his entire face, "Well when you get back, say hi from us to him."

Dennis nodded his head, "We sure will. See you later."

Dennis, Peter and Pinky climbed down from their posts and Kane, Edgar and Lissy took their places. They gave them a wave and walked back towards the Hu Ju home.

During the walk Pinky was thinking about what happened to Perry, the night Kiki Yazuishou was informing him that she was pregnant and the two came out to Regent Monogram that they were together.

 _Flashback_

 _Pinky, Peter and Dennis were back then continuing the training. They stopped as Regent Monogram walked past them and out to the lounge in the Dojo._

 _At the other side, they saw their greatest Master, also coming from the most confusing background ever Perry Yazuishou with a female fox holding his hand and smiling at him._

 _Both Perry and the female fox were following Monogram and then bowing down to him._

" _Perry Yazuishou, you require my presence for an important question?" Monogram asked the young master._

 _Perry Yazuishou smiled a bit up at him and nodded his head, "Yes Monogram. You've basically pulled me out of a broken and messed up family. My family background has the biggest shame, that's why I swore never to follow in either of my parents' footsteps. That's why I require your permission for me to take the next step Monogram."_

 _Monogram raised a confused eyebrow, "A question? I take it, it has something to do with the young Miss you brought with you?"_

" _Indeed sir. Mr Monogram, I would like your permission to leave the kung fu organisation and marry Miss Kiki Fuji." Perry requested and bowed down to him as well as falling to his knees._

 _Pinky, Dennis and Peter blinked as they looked the young woman over. Major Monogram didn't seem too comfortable with permitting his strongest warrior to throw away his life for a Miss he has only known a few months._

" _I can't grant this permission Master Perry Yazuishou, it is against our regional to be married at a young age or even to think of love with another. That is the second biggest shame than being in a relationship with one of the same gender." Major Monogram said shaking his head._

 _Kiki Fuji looked up at him with tears falling from her face, "Major Monogram. I love Perry Yazuishou with all my heart. Its true I come from a very poor farming family. But Perry was never bothered by my background, but just loves me for who I am."_

" _If either of you can give me one solid good reason as to why you should have the right to marry each other, I might think it over." Major Monogram snapped._

" _Sir... I...I." Kiki said as her face heated up._

 _Perry took his Miss's hand and nodded his head, Kiki sighed, but MM was still glaring at their close bondage._

" _I'm pregnant from Perry. About 2 weeks and the child will be born in 9 months time. I want our child to be born legitimately." Kiki explained._

 _That knocked the wind out of everyone at the dojo. Perry made himself ready to defend his true love, but he didn't have to. Pinky, Peter and Dennis jumped quickly up and stood in front of him and Kiki._

 _Reginald Monogram blinked, "Guys what's going on?"_

" _No female, not even in her most vulnerable state shall be harmed ever. That is one of the Kung Fu vows Master." Pinky explained._

 _Peter nodded his head, Reginald Monogram sighed. Perry gave his 3 friends a thank you look and faced the master himself again._

" _Ok, you may marry her Perry Yazuishou. We will set up the entire ceremony privately. But I want all of you: Pinky Qiwawa, Peter Xiongmao and Dennis Tuzi to keep it quiet. And Kiki, don't ever tell anyone about your marriage to Perry Yazuishou nor that you are carrying his child or to the child once it's born who his father is. If word is to get out that Master Perry Yazuishou has a family then you will have the enemy knocking at your door 24/7. And we can't let that happen now can we?" Reginald Monogram explained._

 _Perry and Kiki both beamed. Within a fourth night, they were married and moved together into Kiki's family farm. Perry proved to be an excellent father... until the night of the attack._

 _Out of the flashback_

Pinky sighed, he came back from his flashback as he was done, and as he felt Peter place one of his hands on him.

"You ok Pinky?" Peter asked him.

Pinky nodded his head. The 3 friends entered the main home and walked forth to the breakfast room. Wondering if Perry and the kids were up and about yet.

* * *

The next morning with the children.

Perry woke his entire class up with the sound of a gong. He has rested quite well. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Xing woke up with a fright. They rose from their mattresses and looked over to Perry.

Perry Yazuishou shook his head, "Good morning recruits. From now on, if you wish to be continuously trained up you will rise with the morning sun. A great Master under the command of Reginald Monogram and Carl Karl can't be lolly dangling in bed all day long. We have lots to do. Get up, go outside, each of you has a pale of water to fetch for your washes. Shampoos are behind the wall in hiding, find one and etch your symbol into it to remember that it is yours and don't use any soaps who have already been etched in or look used, they are my friends' shampoos."

Perry then left the kids to their own device and began setting up the next training.

* * *

With the children.

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Xing found the brick wall Perry was talking about. They looked around it and saw several bricks were removed from this wall in different heights. And true to Perry's word, there were also several hundred different coloured, smell and sizes of soaps around the place.

Each etched with a symbol, some of paws, others stripes and so on. Phineas found then a bucket leading to a well, but instead of having to go, 5 buckets of fresh water were already set out for them.

Xing found a basket filled to the top with various other soaps, unused and unetched. He handed one out to each of his 'training' friends. They all thought of their own symbols and etched them deep into the soaps. Then Buford and Phineas picked all the buckets up and walked them down to the well.

They threw one bucket in after the next and carried them back up the hill for their washes. The other kids fashioned in the meantime out of leaves some face flannels and towels. As Buford and Phineas reached the top again with the buckets they each placed one bucket in front of the next. Then the kids resumed with having a good wash.

As they were all cleaned up, freshened up, teeth brushed and flossed and hair combed the kids put their clothes back on and placed their soaps into their own hiding places with each of their symbols on them.

Then they walked back from the wash-house to the training grounds where Perry was waiting for them. Perry Yazuishou had his wash also, but before he wanted to begin the morning with a good run with the children he wanted to show them something.

"Children, follow me, please. And whatever you do, do NOT disrespect me in front of my friends. Got it?" Perry asked the kids, in an ice-cold voice.

Phineas blinked, "Why would we disrespect you, Master Perry?"

"Every reaction can also have an action, Phineas. So whatever you do, don't react to it." Perry explained and walked forward with the kids.

The 5 children blinked but followed Perry anyway. They came to the entrance hall and door of the Reginald training grounds. Perry jumped up a pole and looked out of a high window.

Exactly as his timing guess was on, his 'friends' Pinky Qiwawa, Peter Xiongmao and Dennis Tuzi were on their way back from their guard duty.

Perry climbed the pole down and opened the door, he glared at the kids and they quickly stood in a line.

"Welcome back; Senpai Pinky Qiwawa, Yudansha Peter Xiongmao and Senpai Dennis Tuzi. I hope your night was enjoyable." Perry said and gave his 3 friends a bow.

The children bowed after him as the 3 warriors walked past them and towards their own rooms.

"It was quiet Senpai Perry Yazuishou. The Huns have behaved themselves last night. And your training with the kids?" Yudansha Peter Xiongmao asked.

"Quite well. We will see you at breakfast." Perry said.

As one master walked past one student the kids worked out what Perry was talking about. All 3: Senpai Pinky Qiwawa, Yudansha Peter Xiongmao and Senpai Dennis Tuzi were stinking of burned out coals, fire and sweat.

Buford almost turned green, "Haven't you 3 had a wash yet?"

Perry's eyes turned bright red, "Buford take that right back. I told you not to react."

Quickly Perry forced Buford to bow lower to Pinky, Peter and Dennis, whiles he bowed just as low next to him.

"Please masters, take your punishment out on me. Not on the boy, he doesn't know what he is talking about." Perry begged, whiles holding Buford down.

Pinky rolled his eyes, "Its alright Perry. It's the kids first day here at the training academy. For your info Buford Van Stomm, we were out all night with only a small fire and the foods we had with us as a company. We haven't had the chance to wash yet and are now going to resume that task."

"Ok, and my deepest apologies for disrespecting you 3," Buford said bowing again.

Dennis then grinned, "It's alright. In fact, I know how you can make it up to us Buford. You 5 can cook for us 3 some breakfast and serve it out for us. If you do a good job with it, we will accept your apologies howl heartedly."

Perry bowed back to his friends, "As you wish, a kings breakfast masters?"

The 3 friends nodded their heads and left to the washing rooms themselves. Perry sighed, now it was up to him and his 'trainees' to prepare a meal to satisfie Pinky, Peter, and Dennis hunger.

* * *

Perry leads the kids next to the kitchens at the academy. He handed them each a small bowl filled with broth, a sort of porridge with no taste in it. Quickly the kids ate the meal up and then cleaned their bowls away.

Phineas then had an idea how they could show their 'thank you' to the other heigh masters at the academy. Making for the hungry night warriors their very own breakfast. Phineas raised his hand and Perry looked up from his 'sorry excuse of a meal'.

"Yes, Phineas?" Perry asked as he ate the brothel as if it was his only meal he had in 2 months or such.

Phineas then bowed down to Perry, "Master Perry Yazuishou, what for a master breakfast would Pinky Qiwawa, Peter Xiongmao and Dennis Tzi like?"

"Well, Pinky likes pancakes with sugar and lemon on, Peter likes a continental breakfast out of sausages, bacon, eggs, tomatoes and baked beans, and Dennis likes fruit salads, carrot sticks and an orange juice squished by hand. We have about 10 minutes time before the 3 will come to the dining hall expecting their breakfasts, so we have to hurry." Perry explained, remembering the meals he had to share with his friends as he was a master at the academy.

The reason Perry was downgrading him from eating a continental breakfast to eating boring unamused made porridge, is that he wanted the kids to 'not' be jealous over the fantastic meals he received every day as he was at the academy training and guarding over China.

The kids nodded their heads and shot out to get the breakfasts ready, making Perry raise his eyebrow up in confusion.

Phineas and Ferb set out making the pancakes, Baljeet started work on the fruit salad and the orange juice, Buford and Xing worked on the hob with cooking the sausages, eggs, bacon and mushrooms.

One by one the meal was in full swing, the table was set up, cups, plates knives and forks Perry laid out and waited for the meals to come.

Just then the door knocked after a while. Perry walked forth and looked through a small hatch to make sure it was Pinky, Peter, Dennis and not an enemy. As he made eye contact with his 3 'friends' Perry nodded his head and let his friends enter the academy again.

"Good morning Perry Yazuishou." Pinky smiled, whiles rubbing his eyes.

Peter, Pinky and Dennis bowed to Perry in respect, Perry bowed back to them. But before the 3 guardian masters could resume with going back to bed, the kids appeared at the doorway to the dining room of the academy.

"Master Peter, Pinky and Dennis, welcome back," Phineas called out. "Your breakfasts are made and waiting."

Dennis blinked, "Breakfast? We've never had a breakfast after our guardian mission."

"Indeed, we usually just have a quick drink, a crust of bread and then head to bed until this late afternoon," Peter said.

But Pinky was already sniffing and following the delicious smell of sausages, bacon and other meals. Dennis and Peter looked at each other and followed after their friend as well. As their eyes fell upon the dining room with the massive banquet of a meal their eyes widened.

Pinky turned to the children, "W... what is all this?"

"Your breakfast. Sit down and enjoy." Ferb said smiling.

Perry was hiding at the back of the room and rolling his eyes, Dennis, Peter and Pinky sat in their places and enjoyed a perfect breakfast, for the first time in 15 years.

As they were done they smiled, they felt more howl threw this meal then they have ever eaten. The kids gathered in all the filthy plates and walked them to the washing room to clean them up and pack the dishes away.

Whiles the kids were away, Perry emerged from his hiding place. He sat opposite of his 'friends' and looked at them with fear in his eyes. Perry knew he, Pinky, Peter, and Dennis were 4 of the closest friends at the academy.

And now that Perry was back he was sure his friends wanted some explaining from him. And how he was living at the moment.

Pinky smiled at him first, "It's... good to know you've stayed alive after all these years Perry. We were a bit worried that you might have... you know... because of you know who."

"True, the events back in the past were so bad that you might think of me... taking a knife to my heart or wrist. But I just ran from the problem instead of facing it. You might see my isolation from humanity, this academy and others as my way of punishing myself for my mistake." Perry said hanging his head.

Dennis Tuzi rolled his eyes, "Perry, every human may or may not have done something they are not proud of. But running from the problem is not a way of solving it. You should have stood up for your actions and solved them, rather than shoving them down a firing furnace."

Peter chuckled a bit at that, "You are right Dennis. But Perry is just too scared to even look at himself in a mirror."

Perry rolled his eyes, he has to admit, Peter was in some ways right. He hasn't looked at his own reflection in over 10 years or more. And his teal coloured hair he was holding back by a long ponytail. You might picture him as a man's body, with the hairstyle of a teenage girl, long teal coloured locks hanging in a messy bundle behind his head.

"Correct Peter. I am scared of my actions 10 years ago. And there is nothing in this Universe I can do to reverse what I have done. Because of me innocent people were hurt if not killed, my wife and son have to live in isolation and hiding because of my mistake and I have done nothing to help Kiki Yazuishou in raising our son." Perry sighed.

Dennis nodded his head, "True. But you can do something now. Instead of being ashamed of yourself, lead Xing Yazuishou to greatness. If he is anything like you Perry, 'despite him looking like a weird alien', then Xing will most likely become just as great, if not an even greater master then you."

Perry was about to argue against that statement, with the claim that there was nothing great about him, as he noticed Dennis had a point.

If at all, his 'son' will be the ideal replacement at the academy. And it was up to Perry to teach his son everything he knows. And then finally being able to retire with his reputation restored.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Wow... I've written far more than I was first thinking. Please review. Will Perry succeed?"


	5. Chapter 5 Training with the Master 03

Chapter 05 Training with Master Perry 03

Quanktumspirit intro 1: "I know, my titles are getting ridicilouse. But these kids have a lot to learn before I can send them on to their adventures. Please review. If you want to see what the training looks like, watch Kung Fu Panda one. And the second training is a swimming task."

Quanktumspirit intro 2: "And no I did not have a writers block over the 11 days I haven't updated this. I just have too many ideas to cramp them all into this one chapter and the rest of the tale. And this chapter was strange to write, on the first, second and third day I had the beginning of this chapter and the end typed out. It was days fourth to twelth day that I was filling the middle out. Strange, oh well. Enjoy anyway."

* * *

After the good breakfast the 'great guardians over China' left to their quarters and closed their doors as well as going straight to bed, until the late afternoon.

Perry so badly wanted to follow his 3 friends example, to just burry his head in the pillows and forget about the disasters that are known as his every day life, but he knew he couldn't. He was now a teacher and has to train the kids to become the next great protectors over the Try Province Area. He and his friends weren't getting any younger you know.

So, with a heavy heart, he walked the children to the next training room, Perry pulled his key out and opened the next room up. Before chasing one student in after the next. The kids found themselves in a very odd confusing looking obstical course.

There were tall polles set up, each with having odd looking hands sticking out of them, and with one touch 'as Perry demonstrated', the hands began to turn and turn the entire construction sight with it. Basicly 'turning' the harmless looking construction into a boxing ring.

The kids looked to each other a bit nervouse. Perry picked up a egg timer, which was set to 10 minuets.

"Ok kids. When I say go, two of you will race each other threw the barriers set up in this room to the other end. Watch out, one push of the hands and more will turn towards you as well as turn the entire room into a weird boxing ring. Do NOT break any of the polles holding the swinging arms, one stand alone costs about 5000 Renminbi. Each of you have to make your way past them and reach the other end of the room, where I will be waiting. Every time I say GO, two will set off. Then the next two line up and wait for my signal." Perry explained.

He faced the kids and they paired themselves up into groups of 2, as he asked. Perry nodded and jumped first threw the obstical course. After 2 minuets he reached his stand and looked back over to the children. Perry nodded his head, everything was set.

"Phineas and Ferb, ready?" Perry called out to the students.

Phineas and Ferb lined themselves up, "Ready Master!"

"Go!" Perry called out.

Phineas and Ferb both jumped into the obstical course. They pushed, pulled and climbed their way threw the course and reached Perry's side after a while. Perry smiled and wrote on a note pad the times down.

"Next Buford and Baljeet." Perry called threw, "Phineas and Ferb are safely at my side."

Buford and Baljeet looked to each other and nodded, quickly they entered the swinging arms and Buford made sure Baljeet was at least hit by the arms 2 or 3 times.

Baljeet gave him a glare and quickly slammed other arms in Bufords direction, but before he could land a sturdy hit Buford was already on the other end. Baljeet arrived later and glared at him.

Perry chuckled and looked back over to his 'son'. He swallowed his heart back down.

"Next Xing." Perry called out.

Xing shivered, but nodded his head. He raced threw the course himself and reached Perry's side at a impressive speed. Perry smiled and nodded.

The 5 trainees faced Perry and bowed down to him. Perry was holding a note pad and wrote Xing's time down as the last note. He nodded his head.

"Ok, I will read now from last place to first place. Baljeet 5th place with 6 minuets and 10 seconds. Ferb 4th place with 4 minuets and 35 seconds, Phineas 3rd place with 4 minuets 20 seconds, Buford 2nd place with 3 minuets 30 seconds, and 1st place Xing with 3 minuets 25 seconds." Perry explained.

All the kids cheered and high fived each other. Xing was smiling with pride, he was the fastest of all his friends threw the course. Despite racing himself. Perry smiled and shook all the kids hands.

"You all are doing very well." Perry praised them. "But don't see this as a half way point, we haven't even begin working over the spiritual powers of ones person, let alone the knowledgable part of Kung Fu. We've only touched the tip of the mountain. And the next training will be all of you against yourself and the construction."

The kids stopped cheering and blinked, "What?"

Perry smirked and walked out of that room to the next one. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and Xing were lead to a very tall tower, about 5-6 meters in height. There were 5 areas with various polls stretched out in different lengths of the device.

"Next task, try and climb the 'Mountain of ripped polls'. You must climb against each other, try and pull or push the streached out polls of the device to either climb or stop the other one from climbing against you. Don't worry, you will have a bunyet jump to stop you from hitting the floor, but if you do fall or lose your footing or hold you will have to re-start. You will have to use your knowledge against the others, yourself and the device to succeed. Good luck." Perry explained.

Perry helped, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Xing and Buford into the straps. The kids pulled the stands to their liking out and Perry stood a good distant back from them.

"Go!" Perry called out.

Baljeet instantly pulled some rods to himself, the other kids did the same.

Phineas and Ferb seemed to have a mutant agreement, and only pulled the sticks half way to them, and the other could still use them to climb, hold or place their footings on it.

Xing, Buford and Baljeet however, have created a kung fu war against each other. These kids pulled, pushed and even used their ropes to stop the other from climbing. Baljeet and Buford already lost their footing and holds 4 times before they even reached the half way mark.

Xing, on the other hand, figured quickly ways to avoid the traps that the other boys tried to throw him into, and instead raced with skill, speed and knowledge up to the top of the tower.

He was about to ring the bell, as another hand shot past him and pulled him back down. Xing blinked.

"WOAH!" He panicked.

Perry was about to run to catch his son, as Phineas saw this trick and pushed a stick, catching Xing's footing a bit.

Buford rolled his eyes, the kids continued with the race... Perry looked at his timer and then heared the first bell ringing. He wrote the time down and nodded his head, a while later the other children reached their destinations as well, before climbing back down also.

As the last student climbed down Perry nodded his head and picked his note pad back p again.

"That was very well done all of you." Perry praised the kids.

Xing looked back over too Phineas and bowed to him, "I thank you Phineas for catching me as I was about to fall back towards the ground."

"Its alright Xing. Anything for a fello trainee. Anyhow, Perry, how did we do?" Phineas explained, smiled and then faced their teacher.

Perry smiled and picked his note pad up, "Well, the places are as followed: Phineas last place with 7 minuets 40 seconds, Baljeet is 4th place with 7 minuets 20 seconds, Xing is 3rd place 4 minuets 3 seconds, Ferb is 2nd place with 4 minuets and Buford has got the 1st place with a time off 3 minuets and 20 seconds."

The children nodded their heads and caught their breaths. Perry chuckled and lead the children outside of the training room.

* * *

Perry lead the kids to a very over grown herbal garden. Hundreds of beautiful smells reached the children and all 5 children felt a bit relaxed.

Perry pulled his herbal book out and opened an cerain bage, showing the children a herbal calming remedy tea. The kids read threw the recipe and nodded their heads, one by one they picked some small gardening tools up and carefully picked some flowers, herbs, leaves and so on.

Perry in the mean time left back towards the well and threw the bucket back into it. As it sunk into the deep waters he watched the water ripple disolve around the water.

'Just like when I'm thinking back to my past.' Perry thought, but then he did have a flash back.

 _Perry's flash back_

 _Perry was in a hurry on this remembrance day. He was asked by a doctor to fetch a pale of water for his wife Kiki._

 _Kiki was in their home they have bought just after their wedding and she was in labour. Perry retrieved the water and raced back inside._

 _Dr Slimmerbottom was helping Kiki with the birth. As Perry arrived with the water he thanked him and Kiki had a few good drinks before being forced to push again._

 _Perry also offered his hand to his beloved, after screaming for another 10 minuets the child was born. Dr Slimmerbottom cleaned the child up, cut the umbilical cord and freed the little child's air waves._

" _WAAAAAHHH!" The baby went._

 _Perry and Kiki both smiled as Perry gave his wife a kiss. But just then the crying grew quieter, Perry looked up and noticed Dr Slimmerbottom has just walked out of their home with their child in his arms._

" _Perry, our child. Get it please." Kiki begged._

 _Perry blinked and raced after the doctor mad. He found Dr Slimmerbottom at the edge of a cliff and was about to throw his born child over the cliff's edge._

" _EXCUSE ME, DOCTOR, GIVE ME MY CHILD BACK!" Perry screamed at him._

 _Dr Slimmerbottom turned round with the child still screaming. "I'm just saving both of your families the humiliating defeat of a cross bread child. Just look at it."_

 _Perry snatched from him his baby and stared at it. He sort of understood what he was talking about, his and Kiki's baby was a teal coloured platypus, but with a fox tail and small fox ears._

 _Perry glared at him, "It doesn't matter. I and Kiki will raise our baby to be well received and respected. Good day Dr Slimmerbottom."_

 _Perry left the Doctor, Perry walked back up to his wife and handed her their child. Kiki's smile spread across her beautiful yellow face._

" _Oh, my Perry. Our son is so beautiful. Thank you love." Kiki smiled._

 _Perry whipped his tears, this was one of the happiest days in his entire life. He has a complete family. Kiki kissed their son and Perry. Perry smiled._

" _Do you want to know our son's name love?" Kiki asked Perry._

 _Perry smiled and nodded his head, "I'd love to know what you came up for a boy."_

" _His name will be... Xing. Xing Yazuishou." Kiki explained smiling._

 _Perry had tears falling from his face, his happy and complete family. Xing will truly become a great man one day._

Out of the flash back.

Perry shook his head and returned to the now time. He created his tea before handing out several cups to all children. They nodded, dipped the cups into the brew and sat round the fire before consuming the broth.

Perry hung his head again, 'Why am I always having all these flash backs about my past? I'm supposed to be focusing on the future of the Hu Ju master, and not my miserable past. Maybe some one can tell me why and how to stop it.'

Perry got up, the children all looked to him and thought there was going to be a further training. But Perry shook his head.

"I'm sorry cadets... but... but the training is cancelled for the rest of today. I have to sort myself out first before I can focus back on the task at hand. You have this afternoon and evening off if you wish. Return to the Palace and stay there." Perry instructed.

He picked his stick up and walked away upset, almost placing all his weight on the walking stick as if he was growing old. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Xing looked at each other confused. But resumed with Perry's instructions.

Phineas then suddenly stopped as his eyes shone with an idea, "Hey guys. Seeing as Perry is not in the mood to train us for now. How about we ask the other Kung Fu masters at this academy to train us."

The kids all smiled and nodded their heads. They entered the palace and left to find the other trainees of the academy.

* * *

Phineas leads the students back to the palace where Pinky Qiwawa and his friends were just working on their swimming training after they woke up again.

Pinky blinked as he looked at the upset students. "Everything ok guys? Where is Perry at the moment?"

"Perry said we can have this afternoon and evening off. He is feeling a bit down." Phineas explained.

Dennis sighed, "It's understandable. This place is one of a few places where Perry has built an entire life up for himself. Anyhow kiddos, would you all like to train with us as well? I'm sure Peter and Pinky won't mind. I sure don't."

"Not at all, the more the merry." Peter smiled.

Ferb smiled, "Ok what do we have to do?"

"First off, return back to your homes and get your swimming trunks/ costumes. Then meet up with us back here in 15 minuets." Peter explained.

The 5 children blinked but did as was asked of them. 15 minuets later they returned to the swimming pool where the other masters have changed out of their costumes into their own swimming trousers.

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Xing looked a bit ashamed at the very hard and toned bodies of Pinky, Peter and Dennis.

Dennis rolled his eyes, "Guys don't worry, if you keep up with your training your bodies will be toned in a few weeks time as well. Anyhow, first off head for the showers and wash the dirt off your bodies before entering the pool."

Everyone vanished to the showers, seeing as everyone is a boy/man they didn't need to hide their bodies at all. After the refreshing shower, the kids walked with the trainers to the swimming pool, dressed each in their swimming trunks.

Dennis struck a diving pose and dove head first into the swimming pool, not making a single ripple or splash. He came back up for air and swam to the side and held himself at the edge of the pool.

"Oh wait, guys, all of you can swim, right?" Dennis asked.

Peter rubbed his head a bit, "We don't want to have to rescue any of you from drowning. And don't worry kids, if we do have to all 3 of us have a Rescue license for swimming classes. So we know how to do CPR and first aid very well."

All the kids nodded their heads,... apart from Xing who looked down ashamed.

"Um... I... I don't know how to swim very well... my mother never had the money to send me to swimming classes." Xing explained and turned bright red.

"It's fine Xing. Don't worry, I'll teach you. It's fairly easy once you have the trick down." Dennis explained and smiled.

Dennis took Xing's hand and walked to the lighter side of the swimming pool. He lifted the child up and then instructed him the way of the swimming arts. After a few practices round and then daring himself to swim to the deeper end of the pool Xing felt comfortable with it.

After Xing understood the swimming way, the other trainees were instructed to jump in after him. One by one the students entered the swimming pool as well.

As they caught to the side of the pool Dennis nodded his head. Peter and Pinky picked two round hoops up and Dennis began with the explaining of this task, which was then the 2nd challenge for the trainees.

"Kids, we will be swimming to get from A point to B point. Those points being symbolised by the round sticks Peter and Pinky are placing around out. If you can swim successfully then we will add currents in it. Try and swim either with the current or against the current to get to your finish line/ point." Dennis explained.

All the kids nodded their heads and Dennis looked over to Pinky and Peter. Both men exited the water and all 3 men walked to the current controllers.

Dennis first placed 8 marks out, the kids swam back to the shallow end of the pool and waited for the task. As the 8 marks were placed out Dennis swam back to the side and nodded towards Pinky and Peter.

Pinky and Peter sat together on two turbine bikes if they would be kicking into the pedals the turbines controlling the water flow will be flowing faster or slower. Both men started kicking and created a soft streaming effect.

"Woah." Phineas beamed, "This looks great guys."

"Thanks. And, begin." Dennis said.

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet all jumped in and began with the water task. Xing, however, entered the pool carefully, mainly because he was still unsure about the first swimming lesson hour if he actually could swim very well.

But as the kids began the challenge, and Xing watched his friends swim, before jumping in after them... he doesn't know what has changed on his body as he touched the water, but his brain seemed to have flipped a switch and he started kicking with his back webbed feet and swinging his tail round like a turbine pushing him forward at a fast pace.

Xing shot past all the students and swam to the first mark, following and then fighting against the harder streams, but always with prestige. What Xing also noticed, as he was diving down a bit to avoid being washed back he could almost see clearly under the water.

'Oh wow, this is fantastic,' Xing thought and was getting better and stronger at swimming.

Xing swam from one point to the next, swam with and against the current and later on as they had a diving challenge he managed to retrieve the rings with no problem.

As Xing came back up with the last ring he heard Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Pinky, Peter and Dennis all applaud with amazements.

Xing blinked as he swam back to the corner of the pool. "What's wrong guy's?"

"What's wrong Xing?" Phineas asked as his entire face beamed, "Despite claiming: 'I can't swim, my mama never took me to swimming classes'... that... that..." Phineas said but he couldn't finish his sentence.

Ferb picked up what his brother wanted to say, "That was amazing. Xing, you are a swimming naturalist. You swim as if you've been doing nothing more for the rest of your life. You are very fast and know how to swim with and against the currents."

"That was one of the best starting swimming performances I have ever seen." Dennis beamed.

Buford smiled also a bit and nodded his head, "Wow Xing, one should better watch out when you enter the water, you will make your swimming enemies see nothing more than a foam of bubbles."

"I couldn't even think of a mathematical way how to swim that good, prestige and exact Xing. You are a naturalist in the art ways of swimming." Baljeet beamed.

Dennis nodded his head also, "Xing... that was the greatest swimming performances we masters have ever seen in... at least 10 years."

Peter and Pinky nodded their heads. The kids all circled round the little fox/platypus hybrid and embraced him. Xing felt very self-confident. His face heated up.

'I've never felt more embarrassed and at home in all my life. This... is this what it means to have friends?' Xing asked himself and smiled at the other students.

As the teens let Xing go they were permitted to shower and head home after the lesson. The kids nodded, grabbed their washing equipment and had a good shower before exiting the academy.

* * *

Perry left the hill and returned to his hiding place. He looked towards the space ship that could bring him to one of his newer friends, Adoy.

And now that his spirit was breaking and hurting so much Perry needed some one to talk to. No one at the palace, neither trainees, masters or his Reginald Monogram would understand what he was going threw.

Perry opened the space ship up and activated the call to his old friend. After about 2 minuets the hologram of his old friend appeared in front of him.

Perry bowed down towards his friends, both Perry and Adoy used a telepathic mind to each other to understand what the other was thinking about.

 _'Master Perry. Its an honour of talking with you again. What's the matter, my friend? You know you can tell me everything.' Adoy began._

 _Perry smiled a bit back at him, ' It has been a few years indeed my old friend. I've just had several problems to sort out recently. Being defeated by Doofus Kahn a few months back, my family is poor and living in hiding. And only a few days ago did my son, Xing Yazuishou re-appear again with his friends: Phineas and Ferb Flynn Fletchers, Baljeet Tjinder and Buford van Stomm. They made me return to the civilisation and help General Carl and Reginald Monogram to train them to absolute masters. Then I am permitted to step down and let a new master wage the war against the Huns.'_

 _Adoy nodded his head, 'I see. But what's the problem? You are back in your well-known environment. Back with the people who trained you, back with your old friends and back with your son who you love.'_

 _'That's true Adoy, I am... but its just... I'm more used to being in isolation. Waking up with the dawn, training myself and then in the late afternoon to fly my kite. Just to live in peace with no fear that I'm letting anyone down.' Perry explained and hung his head._

 _He was snapped back as he heard Adoy chuckling and laughing at him. The green alien shook his head and whipped a few tears falling form his face, he chuckled again as Perry began to get irritated from his friends 'happiness'._

 _'Ah, I understand. Perry, you are scared of repeating the same old mistakes. Scared that you step off the right path and lead the kids down a wrong path with a wrong sense of hope that they will be just as good as you. But don't worry Perry, you won't.' Adoy said chuckling a bit._

 _Perry raised a confused eye brow, Adoy bowed before Perry, he let his hands hover over the ground and created a small flower._

 _'Perry the trick of being a good teacher is to guide and lead your students to success, a bit like growing food. If you tend to their every need, instruct and explain to them what to do, then it will blossom to perfection.' Adoy explained._

 _For that the green alien waved his hand over the flower, it grew in size, shape and form before stopping._

 _Perry was still not understanding anything. This flower has nothing to do with his fear of being a bad teacher._

 _'But,' Adoy continued, he waved his hand and created a small maze for the flower to grow threw, 'If you think you've failed, and let your students down. Don't beat yourself up over it.'_

 _The flower continued growing in the maze, Perry saw it grew round obstacles, over a small hill, round bends and continued growing with no problem._

 _'As long as you tend to the students every need, they will blossom with time to the perfection you expect.' Adoy continued._

 _Perry started to understand, he nodded his head. 'Thank you Adoy. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.'_

 _'Wait though Perry, one more thing. If you step back from your project, run away or neglect it.' Adoy continued in a warning tone in his voice._

 _He waved his hand and the flower withered to nothing more than black dust, 'Then you are basically standing before your own destruction of a path. Have patience and guide the children to their own individual victories.'_

 _Perry smiled and bowed down to Adoy, 'Thank you, my friend.'_

 _Adoy nodded his head. Perry shook his friend's hand turned the hologram off again._

Perry left the space ship and closed it off before hiding it again. He then walked towards the edge of the cliff and stared down at the training academy.

Perry knew he was one of a few lights to guide the children to their success in the war art ways, and maybe... with his old friends they will succeed and create a new pack of strong fighting warriors.

* * *

Perry walked back to the palace with a heavy heart. Just then he came across Pinky. Perry instantly stopped in his tracks as he stared at his best friend.

Pinky froze in his movements as well, he folded his hands together and bowed down to Perry.

"Afternoon Master Perry Yazuishou. Are you feeling better after your walk?" Pinky asked smiling a little bit.

Perry sighed and bowed to Pinky back, "Afternoon Pinky Qiwawa. Yes, I'm feeling a little bit better. But... its just hard being back after so many years, and still feeling like a failure with one's self."

Pinky sighed, he stretched his hand out to Perry. Perry backed a bit away with fear and looked at his old friend confused.

"Perry I'm not going to hurt you. Please, just follow me. I know how to make you feel better. And no I'm not referring to a 'mating ritual' at all. Just a 'calming ritual'. Come, my friend. Please trust me, I just want to help." Pinky begged.

He saw the fear in his best friends eyes, and it was hurting the small Chihuahua dog. Perry shook a bit and nodded his head, maybe Pinky does know how to calm him down.

Perry took Pinky's hand and the two friends walked further threw the academy. Across from them, Perry saw the students with their training with Dennis and Peter. Pinky continued to lead him further away until they reached a small lake at the edge of the training academy.

Perry raised a confused eye brow, "Where are we here Pinky?"

"We, Perry are at the waters calming fountain. When one has so much stress on one's shoulders, whenever the heart feels heavy or you have a lot on your mind, this place is the best spot to calm down a.k.a we will stay here, and meditate for a few hours. Try and calm yourself on the inside and then you can focus on the out side." Pinky explained.

Perry and Pinky unwrapped two thin mattresses and sat down on them. They each struck the meditation pose and Pinky activated some soft music.

"Now close your eyes, and listen... what do you hear. Memorise it and create out of your environment threw smell and sound a new image of calmness." Pinky explained.

Perry opened his eyes before rolling them, Pinky seemed to be getting into the spirit of it and was smiling whiles meditating and quietly humming to himself.

Perry breathes again and cleared his mind, from the students, the academy, his old friends, his old enemy, just everything. Then slowly Perry built a new image up in his head.

 _He turned himself into a fish, a thin fish swimming threw the rivers of the Tri-Province Area. Just cold water shifting past his silvery body and nothing but clear skies ahead. Perry breath threw the nose and out of his mouth._

 _Now he was a balloon, being released from his string and flying threw the horizon. Hundreds of miles away from the other pack of balloons and just being free to fly wherever he wants to._

 _But then both images changed, Perry was starting to become scared. First his fish image. His Fish self-turned round in his tail and saw the entire flock of fish being yanked out of the river by fisher men and killed mercilessly._

 _And his balloon self, there his 'friends/ the other balloons' was bought by a shooting range, pinned to the wall and mercilessly shot at by drunken student players._

 _'No, NO, NO NOT AGAIN!' Perry's mind was screaming in fear and panic._

 _And all because he was trying to free himself from the burdens of life, other lives were being snuffed out._

Perry quickly opened his eyes and looked over to Pinky, Pinky was so deep into his meditation that he didn't notice Perry suddenly stopped.

Perry just sat next to his 'friend' and sighed, 'How can I relax, when every time I close my eyes I see disasters strike all around me? I need some positive influences.'

Perry shook his body and walked further back in the calming room. He found a board and some colours. He remembered that some times he likes drawing things, things that come to his mind.

Perry set a canvas up and faced it Pinky, Pinky was so deep in his meditation that he didn't notice that he became Perry's complete focus. Perry grabbed a few colours from round the room and began drawing the room and Pinky off.

Then around Pinky, he drew white, blue and pink wave lines. Like as if he was drawing the spirit out of his best friend. And the last colour he turned teal colour, like his fur. Then Perry drew his imaginary fish and ballons dotting the picture as well. As Perry was done with his master piece Pinky woke himself out of his calming trance.

Pinky blinked as he looked up and saw Perry standing next to the canvas Perry just drew over, waking up the man's interest what his friend has been up to.

Perry smiled and bowed down to Pinky, "Thank you Pinky. I understand now and I'm feeling much calmer."

Pinky raised a confused eye brow and got up, he walked round the canvas and looked what Perry was talking about. As he saw himself drawn with a coloured rainbow coming from his figure and all the fish and balloons around him he chuckled and smiled at the masterpiece.

"Well Perry Yazuishou, if you are feeling spiritually calmer and can focus back on the task, then you could just as well draw all the trainers, cadets and warriors of the entire palace. As long as you know where you will have to take your path to next." Pinky explained and smiled.

Perry smiled a bit, "Yes Pinky, I think I know now where I'm going to take my life to next. Thank you."

Perry picked the second canvas up and began drawing the next images coming to his head. Pinky smiled, it was good to see Perry calm himself down, after all the years of cruelty and fighting.

Perry started to feel right as rain again. And he knew now that his friends at the academy were still willing to support him, despite himself ruining his very own reputation. They will always have his back and he will have to start helping them as well.

Perry only hoped that he knows what he is doing...

* * *

As Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Xing left the academy to go home Xing looked down a little ashamed. That morning he had a discussion with his mother and told her that he has made a few new friends, and she agreed that they could come over some day and play with him.

"Wow, guy's, Master Perry, Master Pinky, Master Peter and Master Dennis are the best teachers we've ever had the honour of being taught by." Phineas beamed.

Ferb was also smiling and flexing his building muscles. Baljeet also nodded as he was rubbing a towel still threw his damp hair.

Buford also beamed, "You bet. Sure its a challenge, but one must overcome one's self to become a great and respected master over all of China."

"You got that right." Phineas beamed as the two friends high fived each other.

Ferb gave them a small stare and coughed, he turned round and faced Xing, who froze in his movements and was looking down with a bright red face.

Phineas blinked and walked with Ferb up to the kid, "Hey Xing, come walk with us home."

"Um... wouldn't you rather not walk with the, 'born retard' of a kid?" Xing asked as tears were building more up.

Buford blinked shocked and flexed his knuckles, "Who called you that Xing? Who ever it was I will beat them to tomorrow land and beyond!"

"Hu? I was always called that and most children don't even acknowledge I'm there. I am nothing special and have no good friends." Xing said hanging his head.

Phineas and Ferb gave each other a look, then Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet all walked up to Xing and gave the kid a tight hug. They all smiled and let Xing feel warm and howl for the first time in years.

"Don't worry Xing." Baljeet said smiling at the kid, "Now you have 4 more friends, isn't that right guys?"

Phineas, Ferb and Buford all nodded their heads, "You bet. Friends Xing?"

Xing felt tears fall from his face out of happiness, "Friend indeed. Thank you, everyone."

The kids all nodded their friends. They left back to their homes and agreed with Xing to visit him later that evening and even have a sleep over at his home.

Xing raced back home, his heart almost bursting from his chest with excitement.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I wish I could be just as calm when writing these chapters. But currently, I'm just all over the place. Please review anyway. If you have any suggestions to this tale, I don't mind hearing them, you will also get a comment back as the beginning authors note. Thank you for reading it. :) Oh, and the next chapter Xing will introduce to his mother his newly made friends. How will they cope with learning a bit of history behind the fox-tail and fox-eared platypus kid?"


	6. Chapter 6 Learning a lot about friends

Chapter 06 Learning a lot about friendship

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own: Baljeets two parents since I can't find them: They are Doloris and Cube Tjinder, and Buford's father: Angus. All the others belong to Disney."

* * *

 **At Phineas and Ferbs home**

As Phineas and Ferb got home they walked past their fathers' shop. Lawrence Flynn Fletcher has just set up about 200 different valuable vases up, all in a variety of colours shapes and sizes.

Their sister Candace was helping him and they found their mother at the back of the house plastering the walkway there.

Linda Flynn Fletcher looked up from her work and smiled at her younger children. The Flynn Fletchers are one of a few makeshift families existing in the Try Province Area. Despite bringing two broken families together through marriage, they were very well respected threw their trading abilities.

"Hello Phineas and Ferb, there are some cookies and milk out for you." Linda smiled as she spotted her two youngest children.

Phineas and Ferb walked up to their chairs and ate a few as well as drinking each a cup of fresh milk.

"Thank's mother. Mum can me and Ferb stay over at our new friends' house?" Phineas asked.

Lawrence just walked in with a few smaller vases and placed them on an empty shelf inside the house.

He looked at his two kids and raised a confused eyebrow, "Which friend? And from today until tomorrow?"

Ferb smiled and nodded his head, "His name is Xing Yazuishou. Since we all train together at the OWCA Palace at the top of the hill it could be fun."

"Xing Yazuishou? Sure you can, if his parents have nothing against you staying over. And behave yourselves, don't hurt yourselves, walk off and do as his mother and father tell you too." Linda instructed.

"He only has a mother as far as we know, apparently his father left the family before Xing was even 2 years old. And yes mum." Phineas beamed.

Phineas and Ferb high fived each other before packing their pyjamas and a change of clothes. Then the two boys played with each other and made a makeshift training room in their bedroom. They couldn't wait for the evening to come.

 **At Buford's home**

Buford carefully deactivated his parent set up boobie trap, walked into the living room where he came across his mother and father.

"BIFFANY, ANGUS VAN STOOM I'M HOME!" Buford screamed in a strong voice towards his parents.

He watched as his parents were sword and bat fighting against each other. Buford rolled his eyes and just picked his own sword and batt up.

He jumped between his parents and held each of his parent's sword and bat in a stand hold, so his father couldn't pick his bat up anymore and his mother couldn't move the sword. That was one of a few ways Buford knew he could get both of his parents' attention, from their bloodlust fighting battles.

Angus van Stomm, his father huffed and puffed a bit before surrendering to his son, "Sorry Buford, we didn't hear you come in."

"What were you two fighting with each other again about?" Buford asked glaring at both of his parents.

Biffany, Buford's mother, was also panting as she sat down, "N... nothing Buford, I just asked your father to teach me a bit more about sword fighting. Then... huff... then both of our barbaric sides began cooking over and we went full out. … huff... sorry Angus."

Angus smiled and walked up to his wife, giving her a passionate kiss and almost melting his beloved on the spot.

"It's alright Biffany. You didn't hurt me and I did challenge you. Good job love." Angus beamed.

Biffany embraced her strong and muscular man and grinned, "Anyhow Buford, did you want something?"

"Yes, mother and father, a new friend of mine has invited me over for a sleepover. May I go?" Buford explained.

Angus smiled and nodded her head, "Sure. Have fun, and I and Biffany can have a full evening of romance for the two of us."

Biffany grew bright red and chuckled hugging her husband, "Sounds wonderful darling."

Buford quickly raced to his bedroom and began packing his stay over bag. As he had his last things together he walked downstairs.

Seeing as his parents were now making out on the couch, Buford rolled his eyes and left them to themselves. It was usual for his father and mother to first wage a war with each other, and then wrap each other round in a tidal wave of love.

It was relieving to see his parents getting along. A bit like the Ying and Yang balance. Buford smiled towards his parents and left his parents home.

 **At Baljeets home**

As Baljeet got home he had to duck his head, his father and mother have just unleashed their flying prototypes into the air and were examining their flight pattern.

"Interesting, model ABS219 is hovering with the added fire higher than model ABS218." Cube Tjinder said and wrote the findings down.

Doloris Tjinder, his wife nodded her head and sketched the flying machines flight pattern out.

"And model ABS219 is also using less friction against the opposites wind, then model ABS218." Dolores smiled and wrote those findings down.

Baljeet smiled and hugged his parents, "Hi mum and dad."

"Hi, son." Cube and Dolores said looking over to their son.

"Mum, I've made a few new friends in town. And one of them has invited me over for a sleepover, is it ok that I stay with him?" Baljeet asked.

Dolores smiled at him, "Who has invited you, Baljeet?"

"His name is Xing Yazuishou. Ok?" Baljeet explained.

Cube smiled and nodded his head, "Sure. And if you have any flash idea, sketch it out and we will help you develop it."

Baljeet chuckled and nodded his head, he left then to his room and packed a few blank blueprints, his small geometry set as well as some pens and his own stay over stuff in a bag, as well as his washing kit and so on. Before then bidding his parents a goodbye and leaving the house again to get to Xing's home.

Cube and Dolores in the meantime began working over their breakfast table and experimenting with that as well.

 **At Xings home**

As Xing got home he walked up to his mother. Kiki Yazuishou was just coming in with a few of her self-grown products and whipping her hands on her filthy skirt.

"Hello, Xing. How was the training?" Kiki asked her son.

Xing smiled before letting his mother kiss his hand and head, "It was very well. You know the 4 friends I've made whiles at the Kung Fu Academy? Well, can they stay with us the night?"

Kiki blinked at her son, "What? Haven't they got their own homes to go too? You know we haven't got that much room dear."

"I know mother, but I want you to get to know my friends. We can't keep living our lives in hiding, but learning about the other civilisations. Please mum, I don't want to lose the few new friends I just got." Xing begged.

Kiki sighed and rubbed her hand, she looked around her small home before nodding her head, "Ok Xing Yazuishou, if you can finish all your chores on time, then they may stay over. I know you all could camp in the back garden if you wish. On the grass."

Xing beamed and embraced his mother, "We will mother. Thank you."

"Ah, it's fine darling. Now off, shoe get your basket and gather in the chicken eggs, darling." Kiki instructed.

Xing nodded his head and raced outside, humming and beaming over with excitement for later that evening.

* * *

A few hours later, Xing, had his last chore finished.

Xing has set a few beds up and even helped his mother with setting a few more pieces of furniture up to play hide and seek with his friends.

After 10 minuets the door knocked and Xing and Kiki walked up to the door. Kiki pointed to the side and Xing stood straight up, like the good little boy he is. Kiki opened the door and looked at the first guests, it was Phineas, Ferb and a man and woman were standing behind them.

"Hi, these are our sons Phineas and Ferb Flynn Fletcher. My name is Linda and this is my husband Lawrence." Linda explained and shook Kiki and Xing's hands.

Kiki smiled, "Good to know you. My name is Kiki Yazuishou and that is my son Xing Yazuishou. Come in kids."

"Thanks for having us." Phineas smiled, "Hi Xing."

Xing shook both boys hands and they walked through to the tent. Linda and Lawrence left the house and Kiki looked at her son's first two friends, they are so far making a good impression on the woman.

Phineas and Ferb left their shoes at the front door and sat with Xing round the dining room table.

Then about 5 minutes later the door rang again. Kiki walked forward and then came across a brown skin and black haired boy and two grownups almost looking like him.

"Um, good evening. Xing is this another friend of yours?" Kiki called back threw to Xing.

Xing raced forwards and smiled, "Sure mum. This is Baljeet. And your parents?"

"Yup, my name is Dolores and my husband Cube Tjinder. Thanks for having Baljeet for the evening Mrs Yazuishou." Doloris said smiling happily.

"Kiki please, and thanks for coming. Enjoy your evening." Kiki smiled.

Doloris and Cube gave Baljeet a hug and left again. Baljeet also carried his things threw. And set himself up with his bed.

Then another knock came to the door, Kiki walked up to the door and saw a very strong man and woman, they each held a strong hand on the muscular kid and gave her an ice-cold stare.

"Have a good evening with our son. And if he does something to harm you don't be scared to tell us. Behave yourself Buford Van Stomm." The man instructed and patted his son on his back.

Buford rolled his eyes, "Yes Angus van Stomm. I will not harm my friends. See you two tomorrow."

Angus nodded his head and he and his wife left again. Buford carried his things threw and set his own bed up.

* * *

After the last friend came Kiki was starting to feel a bit worried, she has no idea what to do with all these kids. Xing, however, was already planning this all out.

Step one, the kids all began setting their beds up in the tent in the garden. Kiki blinked as Phineas and Ferb created an interesting 3 story heigh bed for them to sleep in and almost extended on the tent itself.

As the last kid had a bed claimed they exited the tent and faced Xing.

Xing smiled, "Thank you, everyone, for coming over today."

"It was no problem, Xing. So, how was your afternoon after the training with Perry?" Phineas asked.

Kiki blinked shocked, "Um... did you say your trainer's name is Perry?"

Ferb blinked, "Yes, Perry Yazuishou. Why? How do you know him?"

Kiki turned bright red and looked out of the window into the dark street. She shook her head and grabbed a fire torch.

"Sorry kids, I have to go out and sort something out. Please behave yourselves and look out for each other. Dinner is in the oven and still needs to cook for another 4 hours or so." Kiki said and quickly left again.

The kids blinked and then focused back on Xing. Xing himself couldn't understand his mother's sudden change in character, something must be up.

* * *

 **With Kiki**

Kiki pulled her black cloak around her body and looked around the town. Now that she has heard her lovers name from the very children that were friends with her son she wanted to face him again. Kiki knew Xing has told her that he was training at the Try Province Areas palace with a great master, but before the kids came she didn't know the master was Perry.

As she reached the palace she looked around the strong holding construction. A window was open in the second story window, Kiki moved a few boxes and jumped up the construction and entered the bedroom.

Kiki was surprised to find herself in Perry's very training room. She walked around and saw he was indeed still there.

Perry was cleaning a few pieces of equipment up, before then picking a set of weights up and heaving them over his head. He has definitely built himself up over the few years he was away and then he was done.

Kiki breath in her worry and then knocked on the door, Perry raised himself up and turned to the door. As his eye fell upon his wife Perry's face grew redder then he could have ever thought of.

"Kiki?... what... what are you doing here?" Perry asked surprised smiling a bit.

Kiki curtsied in front of him, "Mr Yazuishou, may I enter, please? I would like to talk with you."

Perry rolled his eyes, "Sure, come in."

Kiki nodded and walked inside, Perry lead her to the back where his tea set was just brewing some freshly made tea. He placed two cups out and poured the tea into the two cups.

Kiki took the second cup and Perry picked the first one up. After the two 'friends' resumed with drinking Perry wanted to get this sorted out with his 'wife'.

"So Kiki, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about our son Xing?" Perry asked as his eyes remained glued to his 'wife'.

Kiki nodded her head a bit, "Yes Mr Yazuishou. As far as Xing has told me is that you are training him?"

"Indeed I am. He is a great Kung Fu student. Did you ever teach Xing about Kung Fu during my absence? From everyone in my training group, he shows the most talent, intelligence, and strength of Kung Fu that I personally only have seen in myself and my 3 close friends here at the academy." Perry explained.

"No I haven't Mr-" Kiki was about to say as Perry shot to her an ice cold stare.

"Kiki, I am no stranger to you. You can speak my normal name out, Perry... please Kiki." Perry begged her.

He could almost feel his heartbreak. Was his 10-year absence really so bad that Kiki could only see him as a complete stranger now? Granted they knew next to nothing about each other, but that doesn't mean they have to treat each other like strangers.

Kiki sighed and hung her head, "Sorry... P... Perry. It's just... I know next to nothing about you. I didn't know where you ran off to, whether or not you were together with a different woman or such or even killed. You... you just up and left as Xing was just 2 years old. Perry, you only left me a note behind asking for forgiveness that you brought shame upon our families and wanted to spiritually straighten yourself out. But... but that's not true d-"

"Not true Kiki?" Perry asked raising his voice a bit.

Perry could feel his blood boil a bit, Perry knew a lot of things about himself and he knew he was a failure at being a good father and husband, both at the same time. No chance will he let Kiki try and sweet talk him back to subconsciousness.

"It is true Kiki. You know as I was a younger man that I was ripped away from my real parents. I was adopted by a rice farmer and my new family struggled to make ends meet, I was kicked out of my families hometown for working on 4 sins of the devil/satan and had nothing to stand on as an individual man. In fact, I'm impressed you could even fall in love with a sick excuse of a man. What have I ever done for you to help you over the years? Nothing, all I did was basically draw a red circle round your home and hometown for the Huns to continuously attack and harm you. I am not a good man Kiki and you should have long gotten over me and find a man who is honest, loving and who can support you the way you and Xing need to be supported." Perry explained in a harsh voice, his eyes still remaining red.

Kiki shook in her own shoes, "That's... ok I admit those sins you have committed Perry. But you have also done a lot of good and even helped me in the best way ever. You, Perry, used your very own family fortune to buy me the farm and home I live in now. You knew I was a poor child from birth and have no honour in my own life. Both of my parents were also killed, no one adopted me and helped me in any way possible. But you did, you bought me the home, farming equipment, a few sheep, horses, chickens and cows and even a coach. But that all was your fortune, nothing from me. The only way I could work out in my own head to honour you is: A) to provide you with a loving home, B) keep the house over my head and C) to extend both of our families. And I held all 3 promises, Perry. The farm is still in our family name, and Xing is our child, growing up to a fine young man and soon going to be a Kung Fu master just like you. Perry you've created more honour then you think you have destroyed."

Perry blinked, he backed away. Kiki sighed and grabbed her husband, she held Perry so tight Perry couldn't even feel his own body anymore.

"P... P... Perry, please come back home one day. I want us 3 to live together as a family again. Please, Perry." Kiki begged and hugged Perry tighter.

Perry shook in his shoes, he hung his head and let Kiki cry her heart out. Despite Kiki's pledge striking into his very heart, Perry knew he couldn't.

"I... I'm sorry Kiki... but I can't. I can't stop reminding myself that the Huns attacked our hometown and almost had us killed because they tracked me down. Because of me, an entire city was destroyed and hundreds of people lost their lives... the only way I can forgive myself is if I stay away from you so they won't know where you now live. And please Kiki... keep it a secret from Xing. Don't tell him you know I'm still alive and that I am his failure as a father." Perry explained.

Kiki nodded her head, "Ok I won't say a word. But you should Perry. He is your son no matter how you want to turn the eggs."

Perry just walked to the door and opened it for her, pointing outside, Kiki sighed and nodded her head, she left the academy and Perry closed and locked himself in his room.

'But Kiki, no matter how I want to turn the eggs, I am not a good man.' Perry thought and allowed his tears to fall from his face.

Perry walked back to his bed and threw his covers over his head, trying to block all the thoughts about the academy, about the children he's training, and especially about Kiki and Xing.

'Great I am only back 3 days and I am already slipping into my own depression again.' Perry thought upset.

Perry grabbed some chewing gum and began chewing it through his teeth. Trying to block his depression out, whiles meditating then again for about 3 hours on his bed.

* * *

 **Back with the children.**

As Kiki left the kids at home Phineas smiled at his group of friends.

"Come guy's, Xing would it be ok if we train in your bedroom the Kung Fu fighting moves again? If we do them over and over again we will understand the art of fighting better and Master Perry will be pleased if we show him we are understanding it more." Phineas suggested.

Xing smiled and nodded his head, he walked his friends outside and opened his mothers gardening shed, they got some gardening tools out, mostly long wooden poles and then stood together in the centre of the grassy field around Xing's home.

Baljeet walked inside and got 5 towels and they tied them to the other end of the sticks, so they won't hurt each other too much whiles fencing each other.

They each went into position, faced each other off and then practised the moves over and over again. Imagining that Perry was standing next to them and instructing them further.

"Left, right, front, back, block, hit, whack, stick." The kids called out whiles focusing on each other.

They could still see Perry basically watching them and then commanding them around. Hour by hour the kids training grew stronger, exacter and faster. But also hour by hour they were draining their own energies and after 5 hours they stopped the fencing training.

The kids packed the sticks away and sat down inside the tent. Xing smiled in the round and then suddenly decided to ask an important question... that could maybe break his friendship to all his newly made friends, but he wanted them to be honest with him.

"Um... Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford... you guy's don't mind that I am poor and have to help my mother out from time to time... are you?" Xing asked worriedly.

Buford snorted and rolled his eyes, "Not at all Xing. Despite being poor you have a very strong personality. You are honest, accepting of others, and interestingly quite shy."

"And Xing you are very clever. Every fighting move Perry has taught us so far you've memorised perfectly. Thanks for re-teaching us the moves." Ferb smiled softly.

Xing smiled back at them, "No problem, does any of you know why Perry is teaching us so much in this short time span?"

All the kids shook their heads, Xing hung his head a bit upset. It is very confusing all of Perry and the other Masters training. But training for what? Fighting the Huns?

True you would need fighting way and such, but Kung Fu? Xing wasn't too sure. Sure it would help for self-defence, but if you had a choice and standing in front of an army of Huns with a barrow full of arrows and your Kung Fu talent, the arrows would come in first.

Something else must be up, but what? Just as Xing was going to try and work it out further the doorbell was rung and Xing left his tent. The other kids looked at their friends as he walked around his mother's farm to the other end where the front door was.

"Mother, welcome back. Was everything ok?" Xing asked.

The other kids walked forth to the woman and helped her packing the shopping away. Kiki smiled as she packed a few shopping foods away and smiled at her child and her son's friends.

"Yes, I sold a lot at the market and managed to get us some great new foods to try out dear. And how are you all coping with the training?" Kiki asked her child and his friends.

"Very well. Xing has a photocopied memory and helped us understand the Kung Fu fighting ways that Perry has taught us this morning." Phineas smiled.

Kiki smiled and embraced her son, "Really, well-done darling."

Xing turned bright red, then he had an idea. Xing sat his mother down and pulled his friends to the back, he changed the sticks from whacking sticks to sticks with colourful bands on.

"Guy's do you know how to dance with ribbon wands?" Xing asked them.

His friends all nodded their heads, Baljeet's eyes lit up.

"Aw, you want to dance for your mother. That is so sweet Xing." Baljeet smiled.

Whiles the others got into position, Buford backed a bit away and hung his head, Xing noticed his friends upset look.

"Buford? What is it?" Phineas asked.

"I... I've never learned about this 'Dance with ribbons'- thing. My parents were more focused on war, fighting and aggressively then festival things." Buford explained.

Baljeet chuckled, "Its alright Buford, it is quite easy. With these sticks instead of hitting and hurting people, we are focusing on entertaining. Just lift one stick in each hand, and move out from the wrist back and forth, left to right, up and down and any other movement you can think off. Just be sure not to tie yourself or the bands up."

"Thank you." Buford smiled warmly up.

The kids practised with Buford a bit. Baljeet was beaming over his friend's techniques. Sure Buford ended up tying his ribbons 4 times up, but by the end of the lesson, the students created an impressive performance.

Just then horse hooves were heard, Xing raced to the window and spotted his mother returning from the town.

"Brilliant, my mother is back. Quickly we will show her what we have learned." Xing smiled.

The kids smiled and hugged Xing before nodding their heads, Phineas ran to the door and opened the door for Kiki.

Kiki smiled softly at the kids and saw they have all finished the last household chores. She carried the shopping threw and placed them away with the kids.

Then Xing hugged his mother and the kids made for Kiki a warm seat to sit in, facing the front half of the living room.

Kiki raised her eyebrow confused, "Kids, what have you done? Are any of you hurt?"

"No mum. We've only been practising the fighting moves Perry taught us." Phineas smiled.

But Kiki didn't smile back, she was fuming and glared at the 5 children with anger burning through her veins.

"I will not hand you all back to your parents looking like I abused you. All of you in one row now and stay there until I finished the medicine cream." Kiki snapped mad.

All the kids hung their heads, they weren't hurting too much, but if Kiki really didn't want to get any trouble from the other parents.

Kiki gathered in various herbs, cooked and brewed them together into a cream and as it was done she placed two chairs out and had each child sit opposite of her.

"You all should have more sense than beating on each other. I thought you were friends." Kiki snapped.

After she had Phineas and Ferb bandaged Buford and Baljeet were next.

"We are friends Kiki, but we also want to learn to become great Kung Fu masters," Phineas explained.

Kiki shook her head as Buford and Baljeet were done and she took her son as last.

"Great Kung Fu masters or not, I am sure those trainers and guardians up in the Try-Province Area Palace don't go round beating the living daylight out of each other. You have to fight and train the Kung Fu moves with dignity and honesty." Kiki explained. "There that's the last of you patched up."

"Thank you, mama." Xing smiled and gave his mother a hug.

"Behave yourself, all of you." Kiki snapped and packed the first aid kit away.

The children sighed and nodded their heads. As the evening came the kids helped Kiki with cooking dinner.

They were having a slaughtered lamb. With a salad and a bucket of cows milk. The children ate up and then cleaned the dishes away.

Then all the children left into the tent after cleaning themselves up and slipping into their PJ's. And tucked themselves into their beds.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. And tomorrow is for them a new day of learning Kung Fu. Or something."


	7. Chapter 7 The new Bodyguards

Chapter 07 The new Bodyguards

Quanktumspirit: "Ok, this chapter I'm completely pulling from my own imagination. Please review."

* * *

The next morning Perry Yazuishou woke up and walked outside of his room. He saw Pinky Quiwawa, Peter Xiongmao, Dennis Tuzi, General Carl Karl and Regent Monogram were all also up, had their washes and were together walking to the kitchens where their breakfasts were being served by Regent Monogram's own servants.

Master Perry sat at his old place and looked at his orange juice, fruit salad and a worm sandwich. He sighed and hung his head, his life had been so much less complicated as he was basically waiting for mother nature to grow his food then the already constructed breakfast he was being served.

As everyone had their meals the servants stood at the side and waited for anyone to ask for a refill or anything similar. Perry just ate quietly and shook his head as a servant asked him if he wanted any more to drink, he dismissed him and faced his old work colleges.

Regent Monogram got up and pulled a scroll out, he unrolled it and it showed the Chinese state. He placed the watchtowers out and faced the Masters under his regiment.

"Kane Daishu, Edgar Maotouying and Lissy Xiji, you all will take the first watch from morning to late afternoon. Master Perry Yazuishou, you will continue the training with the new children, Pinky, Peter and Dennis, we need you 3 to be the bodyguards over Princess Isabella. There is going to be another festival, this time the Festival of Spring and the town is expecting us to be there. You all are dismissed." Regent Monogram explained.

But before they left Perry got up, "Regent Monogram, I might have a different idea. The trainees have all completed the basics perfectly by the last training. And I know that the bodyguarding is the second stage of ones training here at the academy. Would it be ok if Phineas and Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Xing take over the guarding duty with me?"

"Good idea, and if they complete this successfully as well they are one more step closer to becoming better at being a Kung Fu Master." Senpai Dennis Tuzi beamed.

General Carl, however, looked a little worried, "You think your trainees are fit enough and fast enough to react to any danger that could come over Monogram and Princess Isabella? After all, by the last festival Doofus Kahn had attacked and only with luck of you coming out of hiding was he defeated."

"Yes that is true, but also the kids helped out in defeating him. They had the massive stone robot and other techniques to defeat him, and that was even before they began their Kung Fu training here at the academy. But I have faith in the children that they will succeed." Perry explained, hoping he wasn't wrong.

Regen Monogram sighed, "Alright. Master Perry, your trainees may guard with the others over the festival. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Xing, return straight home, get your nicest looking clothes and meet us at the gates of the training academy in 20 minutes. Then we all will go and you may guard over Princess Isabella and the others."

The kids all beamed and did as was asked. Phineas wore his red komojo, Ferb had a green one on, Baljeet a turquoise one, Buford a yellow one, Xing found a handsome blue komojo. As the kids all got back together Perry wearing a white komojo, Pinky wearing an orange komojo, Peter was wearing a yellow komojo and Dennis a red komojo.

They all saluted each other, got each a small weapon of choice before walking, in order, up to the Palace where Princess Isabella and her family lived.

As they reached the palace gates first, Pinky, then Peter, Dennis, Kane, Edgar, Lissy, then came Perry, Xing, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and last Buford.

Pinky turned to the children, "This is an important event guy's. Normally nothing unusually happens at such events, but we can't let our guards down for one minute. The elderly ones will be in the outer circle around the Royal carriage and the younger ones more to the centre like actual bodyguards. All of us have an emergency whistle equipped with us if any danger is to come too close to the royal family blow instantly into the whistle and we will sort that problem out. Do not begin attacking each other all because one is bored, we have to keep our guards up at all time. Am I understood?"

Phineas blinked, the kids checked their komodos and found small silver whistles sowed into a pocket, just underneath their sleeves, easy to hide and quick to grab. The whistles themselves were made of silver, with a small pattern etched into each whistle. No two whistles were the same as they all were individually handmade.

All the trainees nodded their heads that they found their whistles, Perry nodded his head as well and they waited a short while for Princess Isabella and Regin Monogram to come out of the palace. All 12 'cadets' stood straight in a line as the palace gates opened and Princess Isabella and Regent Monogram walked out of the palace.

As they walked past all the 'bodyguards' Regent Monogram stopped all of a sudden. He turned and faced Master Perry Yazuishou. Perry blinked and bowed to him.

"Master Perry, this is a map of the rout of the festival. Make sure everyone can follow it. And scout the area for any of Heinz Hun's army. We can't afford a disaster like last time now can we?" Regent Monogram explained.

Perry gave him a salute, "We will make sure of it Master. I hope your highness will enjoy the festival just as much as the people watching."

Monogram nodded his head and entered the carriage, "Isabella, you coming dear?"

"Just a second Regent Monogram, I just want to hand to the new bodyguards my thanks out." Princess Isabella called to her master.

Phineas raised a confused eyebrow as Carl Karl and Regent Monogram got into the carriage. The trainees faced the Princess before saluting to her once more.

Isabella walked to a box one of the servants was carrying for her and she handed to all 5 trainees each their own individual handmade swords.

"My dear trainees, the reports coming from the training academy about your individual projects fascinate me a lot, all of you are very brave, courageous, fast, exact and you can handle now pretty much anything coming your way. So as a thank you for protecting me on this day of events I want each of you to come forward to me and kneel before me." Isabella explained.

All the kids stood in one line, Phineas walked first forward and melted in front of his princess.

"Phineas Flynn Fletcher thank you for accepting Perry Yazuishous training and thank you for understanding his training methods so well. You are to be given the sword of justice." Isabella explained and handed to Phineas the first sword.

Phineas turned a tinny bit pink, but he bowed and accepted it with his hand, "I'm honoured, your highness."

Phineas was handed a silver sword with a bright red handle and a bit of string dangling on the other end of the sword and even his own name etched into the metal.

"Next, Ferb Fletcher, thank you for standing bravely with the other trainees and learning through the hand and eye coordination each individual training method, you too are to be given the sword of safety," Isabella said.

Ferb bowed to her and gave her a soft smile before getting a silver sword with a green handle and his name etched into it.

"Baljeet Tjinder, thank you for also accepting the training program and mastering everything Master Perry has thrown towards all of you. You to get your own Sword of protection." Isabella said.

Baljeet smiled as he was given a silver sword with a yellow handle. He smiled and carefully placed it into a sword case and strapped it to his back. Also with his name written out on the metal.

"Buford Van Stomm, thank you for accepting the training program and succeeding in everything Master Perry has thrown towards all of you. You to get your own Sword of protection." Isabella said smiling.

Buford bowed to her and accepted the sword also, again his name was written out on the blade, with easiness he knew how to strap his new sword it to his back successfully.

Isabella stood last in front of Xing. He kneeled before his Princess and hoped that he wouldn't be getting a sword. But it wasn't the case. The case holding his new weapon was just being brought and Isabella pulled the last sword out.

"Xing Yazuishou, thank you for accepting the training program and succeeding in everything Master Perry has thrown towards all of you. You to get your own Sword of protection." Isabella said smiling.

Xing was handed the same sword, he got up and smiled at the Princess. Xing felt very honoured for receiving this sword, and he was smiling as he read his own name etched out onto the blade itself.

"Thank you, your highness. I hope I can do the sword its justice it deserves." Xing smiled.

Princess Isabella smiled, "I'm sure you will. Now that that is out of the way. Reginald Monogram, I think we are all set here."

Whiles, she was talking to her 'oldest protector', Perry quickly grabbed the kids and placed them beside his 'other friends'.

Pinky Quiwawa quickly turned to the kids, "So kids, that was basically one of the great honours you can achieve and get at the academy. The next steps are vital. Regent Monogram won't address us as his 'trainees' or 'masters' anymore, but more of our ranks. Rank 1 is you guys. After he calls it out walk in parallels to each other and stands around the carriage of Princess Isabella. Rank 2 is then us elder masters, we are to stand opposite of one of each of you and walk further out. Once he says we are all set to go, walk in parallels to each other and us. We can't break ranks, don't try and talk to anyone around you and just keep your eyes and ears open at all time. Always walk, left, right, left, right and so on until the parade comes to a stop. Don't worry someone will call that out beforehand before we all have to stop at the same time."

Everyone nodded their heads. Xing, however, looked a bit confused.

"Um... Pinky, we are 5 kids and only 4 sides of the carriage, how will that work out?" Xing asked.

Pinky smiled, "Easy, Xing and Baljeet, you two will walk on the right-hand side of the coach."

Xing and Baljeet looked at each other, but they nodded their heads. Then the other masters came and got into position.

At the front, Peter and Ferb to drive the carriage, Left-hand side Kane and Phineas, Back Buford and Pinky, Right-hand side Baljeet, Xing and Dennis.

Isabella poked her head out of the carriage door, "Are we all set to go?"

All 9 'bodyguards' saluted their Princess, "Yes your highness."

"Good. Onwards then Peter and Ferb." Monogram ordered.

Peter nodded his head, "On it sir."

Peter shook the reigns and the coach was on its way. As everyone got into a rhythm to the walking they scanned the areas around them for any banditos to want to try and kidnap the Princess.

As they came towards the more busier streets they reached the parade, as the members of the parade caught sight of the coach they nodded. Dragon costumes, string dancers, normal dancers, drummers, and many other bands together walked along the streets to great the millions of Chinese citizens.

During the walk, Princess Isabella had a thought. She turned her head around and quickly grabbed Phineas to walk closer to the coach, lucky Kane was focused on scanning around the west side where the people were cheering and he didn't pay any attention to the other guard.

"Hey Phineas," Isabella whispered as she almost yanked the young man onto the wheel.

Phineas blinked and blushed as the Princess held his hand, to stay close to the coach, as well as having to walk alongside like a puppy.

Phineas faced his Princess, "Yes your highness?"

"Didn't I see you, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Xing on some massive construction by the last parade? What was that?" Isabella asked.

Phineas smiled, "That was our Height invention, something to look at the other crowds and see the parade easier. That's all."

"Wow, you are quite the creative little inventor aren't you?" Isabella asked giggling.

Phineas nodded and stood back in his line as the walk continued.

Despite the coach having 9 bodyguards around, nothing was happening. At the end of the day, the coach reached the final destination, the palace. Regent Monogram and Princess Isabella got out of the coach.

Kane, Phineas, Pinky, Buford, Perry, Xing, Baljeet, Ferb and Dennis all stood back in one long line and saluted the Princess and Regent again.

"That was a very good job, everyone. Now, training is for the rest of the day cancelled. Everyone, return to your chambers and have a good and longs day rest. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow. Peter, Pinky, Dennis and Kane, remember you have watchtower duty later this evening. Dismissed." Regent Monogram explained.

Everyone nodded their heads and left into their chambers. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Xing walked together into their bedroom and pulled out their swords that Princess Isabella handed out to all of them.

Xing could barely stop shaking he was smiling a lot. The others noticed the young children change in character as Xing was worshipping his very own sword.

Ferb smiled, "Xing you ok? Its just a sword."

But Xing was still beaming: "Just a sword Ferb? You all might be able to buy and work with more swords then I could ever know of, but this is the very first sword I have ever had the honour of owning... my mother doesn't believe in the Chinese war against the Huns, so the only weapons we ever have at home are the weapons we use to cut and work with our corn and such."

"Well Xing, doesn't that also mean you know nothing about how to fight with actual weapons?" Buford asked.

"That would be correct." Xing sighed and looked down, "Appart from what Perry showed us."

Buford smiled, "Well, I could show you how to fight with the swords we just received. It is a bit dangerous and complicated, so we have to go now to bed to be fit tomorrow to learn: How to sword fight."

"Thank's Buford." The other kids smiled.

Xing looked over to Buford who was also smiling at his sword, "You know how to sword fight Buford?"

"Sure do, been practising as I was 3 years old, and only grew stronger over the coming years. Exactly as I've told you Xing both my parents are Chinese warriors. And are also fighting in the Chinese Army against the Huns. Only once in a while they actually come home and interact with me. Mostly just to show me or teach me more fighting moves, they are very proud warriors." Buford explained.

"Wow, I wish my mother would be just as brave, but like you saw on our first slumber party; she is not very interested in learning how to fight or even willing to practice any fighting moves. Until I meet Perry, I didn't even know how to fight myself. Only... as it showed in our swimming test, how to swim." Xing said.

Phineas then blinked, "Yes Xing, I have a question about that. How did you know how to swim? If what you said that your mother never took you swimming is the truth, how did you know how to swim automatically?"

Xing hung his head and moved it from side to side. "I... I am not too sure. It was just, as I saw the swimming pool, I felt calm. And as I jumped into it, something in my mind clicked and I knew exactly how to move my hands, feet, tail, and how to look underwater. As if... as if I was always meant to be a swimmer. I didn't even need to much practice, it was just flowing in my blood, so to speak."

"I think I know how." Baljeet said smiling, "Xing, maybe your biological father is a natural swimmer. Do you even know who he is?"

"No, I have no idea. He left before I was even born... I think. But according to my mother, she and my father loved each other so much and were married young. Then I came along, but during her pregnancy, something happened for my father to leave us. But mother never stopped believing in him and never married or started another relationship with anyone." Xing smiled. "She's remained faithful to my father to this very day."

Buford blinked, "Wow, she really loves your father."

But Baljeet hung his head from side to side, "Wait a sec... Xing... could there be a possibility that... that Perry is your father?"

"Perry?" All the other kids asked at the same time surprised.

Xing blinked, "How did you get that idea Baljeet? Perry Yazuishou is a Chinese hailed warrior and I am a poor farm boy from out of town. How can he and my mother know each other and be in a relationship without me knowing about it?"

"Well think about it, Xing. You are half Platypus and half Fox, and who else is a fox and Platypus? None other than Perry and Kiki your father and mother." Baljeet pointed out.

Buford circled around Xing and nodded his head, "You do have the same beak and webbed feet like Perry. Only the fox tail for your mother and the yellow fur also."

Xing hung his head and moved it side too side... "Could be."

'Great, now I have to become better, faster, stronger and smarter then all my 'friends' if I wan too clean my family name. Oh, brother, this will be tricky. I hope Perry can give me some guidance in the way of the warrior.' Xing thought scared.

But then Xing looked up and to all his friends, "Guy's,... until I have this talked out with my 'father', if he is my dad, I want all of you to swear an oath not to tell anyone, not even your own parents who my real father is. I want to find the truth out myself."

The kids all nodded and promised Xing. Xing nodded his head and began moulding out in his head how he was going to confront his parents over what he knows about them.

* * *

Perry Yazuishous left for his own chambers. As he got there he opened an old box and pulled his own trusted sword out. 'The Sword of Zorro' he baptised it, because every time he held it, it reminded him of the legendary Zorro guy.

'But I am not worthy of this sword anymore.' Perry thought mad.

Perry knew he had a weird attraction to his most prized possession, some people might only hold a sword and try to be careful not to hurt anyone or themselves, but one time as Perry was holding this sword he felt like he could banish the entire evil on this very planet with this one trusting sword and a horse by his side.

But now, now after 5 years, here he was, staring at the same sword he murdered countless Hun armies, billions and billions of men he beheaded with it and sent into the afterlives. Thinking over the countless dead made Perry shiver.

He managed to turn in just one day the entire Huns army to a field filled with corpses. Whenever he closes his eyes and imagines any weapon in his hands he could see the countless dead. Men he stopped from taking over China, now trillions of women were widows and moaning the men he helped to kill, trillions of babies and young children will never have a father again because Perry killed them.

Perry quickly placed the sword back and shook in his shoes: 'Why won't the huns just leave us China alone? Why risk going into battle, knowing one will never see one's true love again if something diar happens to one's self? This war is about as worthless as life itself.'

But Perry was to somewhat pleased with the last few days, the Huns haven't attacked anymore since the last battle with the stone Robot. Heinz Hun must have gone into retirement because Perry has seen no head or hair of his old enemy.

But Perry knew he couldn't trust himself that the Huns won't attack anymore. They might just be re-organising themselves.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I don't think I will include the Huns at all in this tale. Considering I have no ideas for it. Please review."


	8. Chapter 8 Getting to know the parents

Chapter 08 Getting to know the parents

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Sorry that I had to re-upload it, but I forgot to write the children's training session out properly."

* * *

The next morning Perry got up and walked to his calendar. He noticed a date was written inside it, and that it was the Parents Day.

Perry sighed and walked to his table, Perry picked up a piece of paper and began to write in Chinese what time all the parents had to be there for.

This was his plan:

Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher: 6:00 PM

Mr and Mrs Tjinder: 6:30 PM

Mr and Mrs Van Stoom: 7:00 PM

Mrs Kiki Yazuishou: 7:30 PM

Perry shook a bit because he also knew that at 8 PM it was the RWACA dinner time. And he wanted to talk to Kiki about their son and how he was progressing so far before his meal time.

As a knock came to his door, Perry looked up and faced Kane Daishou.

"Um... Perry the kids are waiting for you." Kane pointed out.

Perry nodded his head, "Thank's Kane. Are Pinky, Peter and Dennis back yet from the guard duty? And was everything quiet?"

Kane nodded, but still had his own sword with him, "So far still no problems, I have to go now and you get focused on your lessons Perry."

Perry nodded and watched the huge Karate Master leave the building with Edgar and Lissy. Perry sighed and carried the parent's conference slips in his cloak.

'Why can't I just leave? Oh well, at least I get to see Kiki again...' Perry thought and reached the training room.

Forcing his emotions into the background to focus on being a good teacher for these kids. If he wanted to retire from his Hu Ju fighting life then the successor has to be just as strong, brave and bright as he is.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Xing all arrived a short while later at Perry's training room. Perry followed them shortly and placed all 5 rolled up slips to one side of the training room. Before turning, facing the children and all 6 bowed to each other in respect of their new training day.

"Morning children. Today we will be training in attack and defence Karate. For that one of my... work colleges will demonstrate with me the fighting move." Perry said sighing.

Perry faced the door. The students then came face to face with a man about the size of Master Perry, he has slight pointy ears, crystal blue eyes and pink hair all over his body.

"Hi kids. I'm Pinky, a work colleague here at the Hu Ju palace. And I'll show with Master Perry Yazuishou some fighting, defence and attack modes." Pinky said smiling.

The kids blinked but nodded their heads. Pinky and Perry nodded and paired the kids up like this: Phineas with Ferb, Baljeet with Xing and Buford would have Ferb again for the next round.

"Ok, we begin by splitting you up into a group A and B. Phineas, Baljeet, Ferb and I will be in group A," Perry explained.

Pinky nodded, "Ok and Ferb, Xing, Buford and I will be in group B. We begin with the pairings: Phineas with Ferb, Baljeet you'll get Xing, Buford you use a dummy for now, but afterwards Ferb again and I'll take on Perry."

Perry nodded, all the kids got into the couples and faced the two teachers. Pinky stood in front of Perry and faced the kids as well.

"So we begin with attack group A. Take for that a run up to your opponent and hold your hand together into your own sharp blade, swing from the top diagonally down into a chop and try to strike the opponents shoulder." Pinky began.

Perry nodded, "Group B, whiles group A strikes from the top, take your arm and block the attack with your bottom part of the arm. Preventing the hit to actually strike you."

Phineas, Baljeet, Ferb, Pinky did the running attack, Ferb, Xing and Buford blocked the attack.

Whiles the kids practised the move a few times, Perry and Pinky practised a few harder moves, with faking attacks, creating real attacks and causing significant damage to both bodies.

As Pinky asked for a stop, Perry permitted his friend. They lowered their hands and stepped every 3 feet back before bowing to each other, signalling the end of the fight.

"Are you sure you want to keep practising with me and the kids Pinky? You, after all, have a night shift in a few hours," Perry pointed out.

Pinky chuckled, "Don't worry Perry, so far nothing has happened. And I still have Peter and Dennis to help me as well, so don't worry."

Perry smiled and nodded his head, "Ok Pinky, how have the years actually been with me gone?"

Pinky frowned a bit and sat with Perry back on the bench in the training room. The Chihuahua sighed and rubbed over his pink hair and held his red cloak tight to his chest.

Both the Platypus and Chihuahua watched as the kids practised the moves again and again. Perry turned back round to Pinky and saw he was re-living the moment of their own training sessions here in the dojo as well as smiling a bit at the kids.

"Well, Perry... the years where you were gone... were hard on all of us. All of the Hu Ju palace members were unsure of your whereabouts. All we know is what Reginald Monogram read to us out in your goodbye letter and it crushed us. That... that you left believing you've not only dishonest your family, friends, but also your place to be here at the Hu Ju palace. When you know our Master was never looking for honesty, only... only commitment and you Perry have shown the strongest amount of commitment to Reginald Monogram and General Carl Karl out of us all. They don't care if a cadet is born white, brown, Chinese, or red, green, yellow. What is inside is what counts Perry and you've proven to the world and all of us you have a strong heart." Pinky pointed out.

"But Pinky... I-" Perry was about to say.

However Pinky raised his hand cutting him off, "Perry you know all of us have come from very troubled backgrounds. Prostitution, murderers, thieves, dishonest people who all would have been launched out on the street and beaten an inch of our lives till death. However if one just proves to one's self, one can break from the past and succeed in the future then Reginald Monogram and General Carl Karl will offer their protection and jobs to those people. And they have, all of us have succeeded and continue honouring the people that matter to us. The same with you Perry... until Kiki came into your life. In fact, you've done everything to build upon that honour Perry. Sure you've had intercourse with her outside of the marriage life, but you've set it straight right away and even asked our master for permission to marry her and support your family, which you have. You've bought with the little family fortune you owned the farm Kiki Yazuishou is working on since the bought, you've helped her raise your son until the day of the attack. Perry, you have been holding a grudge against yourself mainly for no reason."

Perry hung his head, "I never saw my life in that perspective of light. I did a lot of stupid things and always valued them as more negative than before... Pinky I know you know all of this about me, just please keep it to yourself, you and the other masters ok? I don't want Xing to know about me yet until the time is right."

"I promise Perry, but you should also try and connect with Xing, not as teacher-student, but as 'father-son'. Even if he doesn't know about it yet." Pinky smiled. "Believe me Perry, a lot of us cadets have regretted not going out there and finding a love to have a family, but you have and do. Now all of us are too old to even begin on building families, so instead, we've been building upon our friendships. And you should too."

Perry chuckled and nodded his head, the two old friends stood up and embraced each other, happy to have had this discussion. As they focused back on the class their hearts almost stopped, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Xing, and Buford were still dodging, attacking and brutalising each other with no stop.

"Wait, STOP, STOP, STOP!" Perry and Pinky panicked.

They were so deep in their discussion that they forgot to stop the children from turning each other black and blue. Pinky quickly raced out of the dojo and got the first aid kit out.

Perry shook his head, "Terribly sorry kids, I should have stopped all of you with the training for today."

Phineas, Ferb, Xing and Baljeet all had a bleeding nose, Buford and Baljeet had fractured wrists, Ferb and Phineas had each blue wounds over their legs and Xing over his arms.

Pinky got also some candles and jars out, he lit the flames, burned the jars and placed them over the kid's wounds. The fire managed to heal the kid's pains until they all looked like normal again.

Perry shook his head, Pinky held his hand to make sure he wasn't going to slip into self-despair because they weren't focused enough on the children, leading to these attacks on one another. They bandaged and fixed all the kids back up in a jiffy and made sure they were all ok still.

As the kids were all bandaged up and fixed up Pinky and Perry got the parental forms out and faced the cadets again.

"Oh, kids wait, please. I want each of you to hand to your parents this parental form, please. They each have to select a time between 4 PM and 7 PM. Then send me the forms back with a postal pigeon for me to know they are coming. Otherwise, have a lovely day." Perry said bowing to the kids.

The 5 children bowed back down to Perry and each received a postal pigeon linking to the Organisation itself.

The children left and Perry left the training room as well. He walked past other rooms and reached the conference room.

There he began setting it up. Two glasses, a bar with orange juice, apple juice, water, tea, coffee, hot chocolate.

He set up a table and two chairs opposite to his own, he fished his notes about the children out and placed them on his left-hand side.

'I think I have everything ready.' Perry thought and hoped he can deliver the good messages to the parents.

* * *

All the kids reached their homes.

Phineas and Ferb walked through their home and found Linda and Lawrence just finishing cooking the lunch.

"Hi mum, hi dad." Phineas smiled.

Candace walked in with the plates and set them out. Phineas got the glasses and Ferb the bread. As the 5 headed family sat together they enjoyed their meal.

After a while, Ferb pulled from his toga the scroll which Perry handed to the two boys.

"Dad, can you and mum be at a parents teacher conference this evening; please?" Ferb asked handing to the parents the scroll.

Linda picked the scroll up and read over it, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure, so you and Ferb are training to become China's next Kung Fu fighters? Ok, good luck with your continuing training guys. And Candace, whiles we are out, please look after your brothers." Linda said.

Candace shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, if I have to."

"Thanks, darling." Lawrence smiled at his step-daughter.

Phineas and Ferb smiled and continued eating their meals. After dinner, Candace washed up and Phineas and Ferb headed into their bedroom and worked over their Karate moves all over again.

* * *

At the Tjinders house

Baljeet and his parents were sitting in front of their empty plates after having their dinner as well. Mr Tjinder has just finished reading the note Baljeet handed out to him.

Mrs Tjinder was smiling over her face, "We should have noticed you changing Baljeet, your upper arm muscles are growing nicely. But don't forget your studies have to come first in your Japanese school ok? Don't slack off just because you've found a strong hobby."

"I won't mum," Baljeet promised his parents and nodded his head.

Mr Tjinder left into his office and packed a few scrolls in with his bag so he could take notes during the parents' conference.

Baljeet headed into his bedroom and unrolled one of his homework books to begin his work. Despite being only 10 years old he is very intelligent and knew that he has to study to keep his parents pride at stake.

He begins with maths, then Chinese literature, then Chinese writing, biology, geometry and last chemistry.

* * *

With Buford

At a hidden cave, Buford just disarmed his fathers set up the home trap and walked into the living room.

"MOTHER, FATHER ATTENTION IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Buford screamed.

A small explosion later and Buford's parents appeared in front of him, armed to the teeth with swords, knives, throwing stars, and nun-chucks.

"Buford van Stoom. What's going on? Where's the danger?" Mrs Van Stoom asked his son.

Mr Van Stoom noticed the scroll in his son's hand. Buford just handed his father the scroll, he unrolled it and read the parent's teacher conference at the Hu Ju palace in the Try Province area.

"Ah, a conference about your abilities over becoming a great Kung Fu warrior. Ok, we will be there. Buford whiles we both are out, protect your home from any intruders, are we understood?" Mr Van Stoom explained.

Buford stood to the side and saluted his father, "I promise dad. And I'll continue on my master's training as well."

The family ate their lunches before both parents got dressed and left the home, off to the training palace.

* * *

At a small farm, Xing just arrived after his training with Master Perry. He jumped from his horse, cleaned it up and placed it into a field to his own mother's horse.

Kiki Yazuishou just left the chicken hut with several eggs in her pouch as she saw her son return from today's training.

"Xing hi. How was the training today?" Kiki asked smiling.

Xing smiled back at his mother, he saw she was also in the apple orchid and has collected about 50 apples in a second basket.

Xing picked the basket up and walked with his mother into their farm home. Sure it wasn't very big like the other homes of his friends, but it was home none the less.

Xing placed the apple down and jumped onto the table, stealing one of them from the basket.

"It's going good, mother." Xing smiled, handing her the rolled up scroll.

Kiki blinked and placed the eggs on the side of a bowl, she picked the scroll up and read what was written on it. She sighed and hung her head after finishing the last words of the paragraph, which just so happened to be a 'sort-of' charming love letter.

"Xing, as much as I wish I could go and meet this Master Perry, I can't just leave you here all alone. What if someone attacks you?" Kiki asked worriedly.

She walked up to her son and embraced him, "You are all the family I have left."

Xing sighed, "Mother, I'm 11 years old. I know the strong basis of Kung Fu and I even have my own sword. I know you don't believe in fighting, but I can look after myself for a few hours. Please, Master Perry wants to see you again."

Kiki sighed, "Ok... I'll go, but I want you to stay at a friends house whiles I am out, ok? How about your friends Phineas and Ferb?"

"Wow, really mum? Sure." Xing beamed.

Kiki nodded, as fast as Xing could he shot into his bedroom to pack his stay-over bags. Once he had the last things sorted Kiki parked her son and his luggage into her coach and headed out to the Flynn Fletchers home in the Try Province Area.

* * *

As it was about 5:30 PM Xing and Kiki reached the Flynn Fletchers home. It was quite big like most homes in the Try Province area. Kiki jumped out of her coach, Xing grabbed his bag and his mother's hand.

Inside Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher just finished cooking the dinner as someone rang the doorbell. The two parents headed to the entrance of their home and Phineas, Ferb and Candace came out off their bedrooms.

"Who is it, mum?" Ferb called out.

Linda opened the door and Phineas and Ferb beamed.

"Xing, what are you doing here?" Ferb asked.

Both brothers embraced their new friend, Xing blushed and faced his friends family, wow Phineas and Ferb have also an older sister? Impressive.

"Well, guy's you two know that this evening is the Parents teacher conference with Perry. And my mother can't afford a babysitter. So I suggested to her if I could stay over at your place whiles they go and talk to Master Perry." Xing explained.

Phineas beamed, "A stay over? Sure, mum?"

Linda smiled and turned to Xing and Kiki, "Sure Mrs Yazuishou, Xing can stay here for the night. Candace then has 3 children to look out for."

"I thank you very much. Candace." Kiki called out and walked up to the teenager.

Candace blinked as Kiki handed her a handbag filled with 400 renminbi currency. Candace smiled.

"You can have this as payment to keep my son safe. I fear every day for his safety." Kiki explained.

Xing blushed, "Mother it is a stayover, not a babysitting job. I'll be fine."

Kiki chuckled and embraced her son, "I know you will, just behave yourself."

"Yeah, yeah now go," Xing said releasing his mothers hold on himself.

Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher nodded their heads, they got into their own car and headed out to the Hu Ju Palace for the teacher's conference.

* * *

At the Hu Ju Palace, all of the Masters have left either to bed or their guard posts.

Only Perry was up and was waiting by the entrance of the Hu Ju Palace for the parents to arrive. He checked his pocket watch and saw it struck now 6 PM in the evening.

Exactly as he has requested a coach just arrived. Inside it, he saw his 'ex-wife' Kiki and Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletchers.

Perry smiled a bit and bowed to the parents. "Welcome to the Hu Ju Palace of the Try Province Area. Um... Mrs Kiki, you are a bit early. I suggest you just wait in the palace's library until your appointment comes up."

Kiki nodded her head, "Good idea, and thanks again Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher for the lift down here. Could we 3 travel also back up together? Otherwise, it will be a long walk for me."

"Sure no problem Mrs Yazuishou." Mr Flynn Fletcher smiled.

Perry nodded his head and lead the parents into the conference room. He hoped his heart has calmed down from the blush in seeing his wife again after almost 11 years.

* * *

Perry sat with Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher at his teacher's desk, he unrolled the scrolls of Phineas and Ferb before presenting the parents the detail over their training.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher... from your name I take it you two are a patchwork family? As well Phineas and Ferb act very differently despite being brothers and of similar ages." Perry first pointed out.

Linda smiled a bit, "Yes that's true. Phineas and Candace are my two children. Their father died a long time ago in the huge Chinese war almost 10 years ago."

"And with me, my first wife died giving birth to Ferb. After the tragedy about 2 months later I and Linda meet up at a counselling station for broken hearts, went out a few times before getting married about 3 months later. And we really love each other, as do Candace, Ferb and Phineas." Lawrence explained.

Perry bowed his head, "I'm so sorry for both of your tragedies. Anyhow to your children's training ways. I noticed that both Phineas and Ferb are very good at communicating to each other as well as learning every strategy there is in the Kung Fu's way, even with their new swords, as I believe you've seen them bring home."

"Yes indeed. But I do hope you are not trying to turn our children into living warriors are you?" Lawrence asked a bit concerned.

"No, I'm not. I am only teaching all the children the way of the Kung Fu training. And then... then once my last knowledge of the Kung Fu fighting has been passed on and the kids have mastered it I'll have to choose my successor. One to stay with their family at the palace and protect the Try Province Area. Otherwise, I can't leave this place to its peace. Major Frances Monogram, my boss has asked me to chose one, and so far everyone is too equal for me to befall my successor just yet." Perry explained.

Linda nodded her head, "If either of our sons would become the successor, would they have to leave our home for good?"

Perry shook his head, "No, they can choose to move in here with all their family. However whenever a massive call outcome from the watchtowers here in the Try Province Area, then the master has to quickly stand arms and help in the massive fight against the Huns. Everyone will be looking up to him to lead everyone to a successful victory."

"Ok, and have Phineas and Ferb so far shown the signs of becoming that great?" Lawrence asked.

Perry nodded his head, "They sure have. So far almost all the kids are in equally too each other. But if I do happen to chose either Phineas or Ferb, then I hope you know they will know everything there is to know about being a protector and you can be very proud of them."

Linda smiled, "We sure are. Ok. I believe you have the next appointment already lined up? So we'll be going. Good luck in finding your successor."

Perry gave them another nod and stood up with them, he turned his head to the clock and true, it was now 6:30, time for the next parents.

Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher headed back to the library and sat on the couch talking with one another. Kiki Yazuishou smiled up at them and waited for her appointment.

* * *

As Mr and Mrs Flynn Fletcher left, in came two black skinned people. Perry saw they were very well dressed, seemed to be holding scripts and feather and pens in their hands, before bowing down to him.

Perry got up and bowed back to them, they stretched their hands out and shook hands with Perry.

"Good evening Mr Perry Yazuishou. We are Mr and Mrs Tjinder, Baljeet's parents." They smiled.

Perry nodded his head, they sat down and Perry saw the script were several questions he assumes he has to answer.

"We hope you don't mind if we document our discussion with you. We are very organised when it comes to documenting and researching things." Mr Tjinder explained.

Perry quickly shook his head, "No it's all fine. I'll inform you as much as I know about Baljeet's training here at the academy."

"Ok, first question: How many more students, apart from Baljeet, are with him in the training program?" Mrs Tjinder began.

Perry smiled, "Apart from Baljeet, I have another 5 male students. It's not that we are 'sexist' here, but these 6 kids were the only ones who have signed on for the training program. Their names are Buford, Xing, Phineas and Ferb."

Mr Tjinder nodded his head, "Yes Baljeet has told us about them. They all seem to be good friends. Ok, where did Baljeet get the sword from he came home one day? Is it true he helped protect a princess by a parade that happened a few days ago?"

"Yes, that is correct. He received it as a thank you from Princess Isabella." Perry smiled.

"I don't think I have anymore. Thank you for your time, Mr Perry." Mrs Tjinder said.

Mr Tjinder also nodded and the parents collected their scripts in and left the temple back home. Perry sighed and took his cup of tea to have a drink before the next parents came in.

* * *

Perry looked at his clock and saw it struck 7 PM at night. Instead of entering through the door, two well-built grown-ups came in.

Perry quickly stood up and grabbed his sword, thinking he was about to be invaded. But the man and woman gave him the traditional bow of the Chinese, he just blinked confusedly at them.

"Sorry to have scared you, Master Perry. But I and my husband have only just come from our tour of duty in the Chinese war. My name is Mrs Van Stoom and this is my husband Mr Van Stoom." Mrs Van Stoom explained.

Mr Van Stoom nodded his head as both parents sat down. Perry blinked a bit and shook his head from a nightmare endorsed flashback that was about to come. His own time in the Chinese war as he was younger with his other friends.

"Its ok Mr and Mrs Van Stoom. Sorry, I'm just a bit paranoid. I too have once been in the Chinese war, before losing a massive and very important battle, since then I forced myself to retire and hide before Master Monogram found me again and asked me to complete this training with a few kids, among them your son Buford." Perry explained.

Mr Van Stoom nodded his head, "We are sure to keep his training up at home as well Master Perry. Anyhow, how is Buford doing so far?"

Perry smiled, "Well, I'm most impressed with him. I hardly have to explain a few fighting moves and Buford has already gained the upper hand over me. He fights with prestige, speed, accuracy and hardly needs any telling. I think I might as well just step back and let him complete all the teaching. But if there is one thing he doesn't do too well is teamwork. One time as he and another student by the name of Baljeet had to carry something heavy together up to he just did it on his own leaving the kid behind. Buford has to learn that in a team he can become even stronger than doing it solo all the time. Other than that he is a good fighter and understand all the lessons."

"Sorry Master Perry. But we've taught Buford to look out only for his own or the team he is selected to lead to success in any fighting situation." Mrs Van Stoom explained.

"I understand. I'll try and teach them more about teamwork. Thank you for coming." Perry smiled.

Mr and Mrs Van Stoom nodded their heads, bowed down to Master Perry and left back to their own homes. Perry sighed and rolled his eyes, well a lot of Buford's own personality was also moulded into his own parents Perry could tell.

* * *

A while later Perry sighed, he hung his head as the clock was ticking closer to 7:30. That meant his last 'teacher-parent' discussion was going to take place. And that was with his 'wife' Kiki Yazuishou. Perry wasn't too sure how he was going to cope, seeing as his feelings for his 'wife' have never extinguished themselves, but only remained the same.

A knock quickly brought him out of his fantasy trip and in came his 'wife'. Kiki Yazuishou was dressed in a white old wedding dress he remembered she wore on their wedding day. It was the only most decent dress she owned on her farm.

"Good evening Perry Yazuishou." Kiki smiled a bit at her 'ex-husband'.

Perry smiled warmly back at her, "Good evening Mrs Yazuishou."

"Please Perry, just address me with my normal name, Kiki please." Kiki sighed and sat opposite of her ex-husband.

Perry just shrugged his shoulders and got Xing's training file out.

"Ok if you say so Mrs-.. sorry Kiki." Perry shrugged and handed her his written document about their son.

Kiki took it from him and read it threw, it showed that Xing could fight quite well when confronted with a problem he would face it head on and work out how to solve it, he was a bit shy and quiet, and apparently an excellent swimmer.

Kiki blinked and glared a bit at her 'ex-husband'. "Do you mean to tell me Mr Yazuishou, that you've just simply taken these children and went with them swimming? Xing has never even been near water, what if he had drowned?"

"I'm sorry, I know I should have asked for your consent first before taking the child swimming. But Mrs Yazuishou, Xing has shown me and the other kids that he is a brilliant and strong swimmer. He could swim from the light end of the pool to the deep end in 20 seconds flat, he could dive after any ring I threw after him and once tried with light waves he swam around the course with no problem what so ever. Even his classmates were praising him for his swimming talent." Perry explained.

Kiki blinked, Perry got his stoned tablet out. Because he wanted to memorise his son swimming he had created a picture of it and showed it to his 'wife'. Kiki stared at the tablet and a smile spread across her face.

"Wow... Master Perry, I'm impressed myself. And I was also introduced to the children as Xing asked to invite them over one time. They all spent the night, that was the night I talked to you last remember?" Kiki explained.

Perry nodded his head, indeed he remembers. Seeing as that was the last discussion Kiki packed up and headed back home again.

* * *

Perry cleaned the room up and headed to his own bedroom. Once there he looked out of the window towards the town. And then up to the 'Unclimbable-Mountain-of-Unclimableness'. Longing to climb it back up all over again and never return.

But Perry knew he couldn't, he has a job to complete. After having a quick shower Perry headed to the kitchens, he made himself a pot of tea and then watched as he saw Pinky, Peter and Dennis getting ready for the night shift again.

Perry just sat at the table and placed 4 cups out. His friends blinked as the saw Perry's troubled face. Carefully they sat on the 3 other placed out cushions and looked towards their old friend, before accepting the cups of tea.

"So Perry... how was the parent-teacher-conference?" Peter asked.

Perry smiled a bit, "Quite well. The parents know about their children's training and are accepting of it."

Pinky smiled and gave Perry a much-needed hug, "You see. You are doing very well Perry."

"True Pinky... but... I'll just have to try and cope with it. I'm still longing to run screaming back up the mountain and vanish all over again." Perry sighed.

Dennis then smirked and snipped his fingers, "I got it, Perry, how about, after our watchtower duty, all 4 of us go out together with the children to the famous Shadow Puppet show. We haven't been out together for years."

Perry smiled, "Good idea. But tomorrow guy's it's late and you all still have a night shift to hold in."

Dennis, Pinky and Peter nodded their heads. They bid Perry their goodbyes and left. Perry smiled, got dressed again in a red toga he wore as he was on the 'Unclimable-Mountain-of-Unclimableness' and headed out to get the tickets.

* * *

Back at home with the family Flynn Fletchers.

Candace did exactly as her job asked her too. She watched the children, got for them some Chinese takeouts and the kids were feed, then washed, dressed in their pj's before Candace tucked them to bed.

Making sure Phineas and Ferb remained with Xing in their room's Candace hid and locked all the tools she could find in the house away, so Phineas won't let his over creative imagination come up with another odd hair-raising invention of his.

Xing blinked as he and Phineas and Ferb were left in Ferb and Phineas bedroom, with only a few wooden blocks to the imagination with. Phineas and Ferb played with the kid and the 3 invented stories with the blocks, and invented even their own imagination of a 'Great Wall of China'.

Xing chuckled, "Wow, you two are very creative."

"Why creative?" Phineas asked and pointed to the play mat, "Its very simple. We all live here in this area." 'Pointing to one part of the map' "And the Huns are surrounding the city wanting to attack us." 'Pointing to another part of the map'. "So if we could somehow to block the Huns from coming into China then we could stop the war altogether."

Ferb agreed with his brother. Xing, however, had his doubts it would work.

"Ok Phineas, a) What for stones would we have to use to build the wall? b) Where would you get them from? c) How long do you think it would take to build it? d) How long is the wall going to be and e) how high?" Xing asked.

Phineas chuckled, "Worked almost all the points out, a) the most stable and largest stones we can find and b) the stones will all be sourced locally or taken from the mountains around us, c) I think it would take about 90-100 years, d) about 320 km or longer, e) 9.1 meters thick."

Xing blinked and applauded, Phineas has really thought of it all threw. Impressive despite Phineas only being 10 years old.

As the evening came round the kids all got to bed. Phineas was dreaming about this great wall of China and the other kids dreamed about various other things.

* * *

A while later in the evening, Kiki Yazuishou returned home. She walked into her home and made some tea before having a wash and heading to bed.

Her small home was incredibly quiet now, knowing her son was safe and sound at Phineas and Ferb's home made the mother happy. She was sure the friends could get along with her strange son.

Kiki closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep, as she heard a small thump against her window. Kiki's eyes opened up and she looked towards the window carefully.

She walked towards it, holding in her hand a crossbow with arrows to fire out. But instead of finding someone there, she only found a note attached to a juggling ball.

"Hu? Dear Kiki... I've been talking with my friends at the Hu Ju Palace... and they made me think about you again. I don't want to go on any business thing or something like that... but I'd like to ask you out to a shadow puppet show that is coming to town for one day. Tomorrow at 7 PM at night. And then we could go out for a nice dinner. Write a letter and hand it to Xing tomorrow for your reply, even if its a No. Signed: Your husband, Perry Yazuishou." Kiki read.

Kiki blushed, quickly she grabbed the arrow, stored it away and raced to her dining room. Grabbing a pen and another piece of paper Kiki calmed her racing heart down. She began writing the info out on the paper.

As it was done Kiki smiled, she walked into the kitchen and began cooking the dinner for her and her son.

After about 20 minutes Xing came home, he smiled and lay the table for his mother. Both son and mother sat down, prayed to their Chinese god before consuming the meal.

Xing then took the dirty dishes, pots, pans etc and washed up before packing them back away in the cupboard.

Kiki smiled and sighed, every time she watched Xing she could see he was more and more moulding into a replica of his father. Perry too was often quiet, shy, and active. Despite Xing not having any influences threw Perry for the past 10 years, he still showed lots of resemblance to his father.

Xing was quiet, very shy among other children, clever when it came to his Chinese homework, and protective over his family. Just like Perry was.

Xing left his mothers room to sit down and check he had his Chinese homework finished, as he was satisfied he headed out into the garden.

In his hand he carried a medium sized dummy with arms stretching out, he placed it up and went into his fighting pose. Using the skills he was taught by Perry; Xing practised the moves against the puppet. If Xing would hit one side of the leg or arm of the puppet, it would swing out and strike Xing back in the other side, so Xing had to keep his eyes on 4 places at once as well as his focus with the stick.

Kiki got a book and headed into the garden as well, she watched him in his practice once in a while and read through her tales. Smiling and feeling very proud of her son.

As the evening came the two headed off to bed and sleep threw out the night.

* * *

With Perry

Perry reached the ticket booth, he nodded to the salesman and bought two tickets to the next shadow puppet show, which was tomorrow evening at 8 PM.

Perry smiled and thanked the salesman, before heading back home and storing the tickets away.

"Perry?" He suddenly heard someone call.

Perry blinked, he got up and headed to his door, outside he saw Pinky, Peter and Dennis standing there, all in their full body armour and motioned for him to follow to the exit of the academy.

Perry blinked, "What is it?"

"Well... please tell us you haven't... again... um... you know what, done..." Dennis said with worry.

Peter glared at him, "You know Monogram doesn't appreciate your 'late-night-outings' with strangers Perry. What kind of Master-"

Perry instantly understood what they were talking about and raised his hand, "Silence, I know what you are referring to, but I can give you my 100% honesty on this. I have not gone out for 'that'. Instead, I've bought tickets for me to go and see a shadow Puppet show tomorrow. A bit of relaxation will help me focus my mind."

Pinky glared, "Prove it."

Perry got only one of the tickets out and showed it to his friends, they read it over and nodded their heads. They believed him.

Perry sighed and shook his head glaring back at them, "I'd hope at least I can have a bit of trust and am allowed to walk around free. But no, the Palace and Reginald Monogram and General Carl Karl are all the same since I left. This is nothing more than a prison."

Perry got up and left to his room, he slammed the door shut and had his wash before resuming with going to bed.

* * *

Pinky, Peter and Dennis all blinked, they had such little trust in Perry that it was straining their friendship to him.

"Should we even be his friends?" Peter suddenly spoke up, "All Perry is doing is holding to his miserable past and sooner or later he will slip back into his old role."

"We have to believe in him that he will do the right choice," Dennis spoke up. "If we don't then Perry will fall all over again and we will never get a new master to help against the Huns."

All the friends sighed, but they knew it was the truth. Perry needs all the help they can offer him. And being against him and shouting at their old friend wasn't helping their cause.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Now the chapter is completed correctly."


End file.
